Razones
by Blaisse
Summary: ¡Urgente, se necesitan niños!. Shion no parece estar de buenas y sabe que la única manera de quitar ese mal genio es imponiendo el deseo de ver niños en el Santuario, herederos para la próxima generación. Y sus caballeros no parecen contentos con eso, pero tienen un día para dar una razón del porque no pueden ser padres. Solo hay 13 razones. [FINAL]
1. Aries

**Disclaimer : Ningún personaje de Saint Seiya me pertenece.**

 **Nota : Esta trama se procede en una posibilidad de ver a los Santos Dorados vivos, por lo menos posibilidad de existir como pasó en SOG. Espero les divierta.**

* * *

 **Razones**

* * *

 **[1]**

 **"Tengo a Kiki"**

 **.**

 **.**

El lemuriano se mantuvo quieto. Consternado, demasiado. Herido, un poco. De malhumor, quizás. Pero impresionado por la idea que Aioros tuvo para hacerle frente a la situación en la que se enfrentaban, porque era bastante claro para todos que Sagitario era el único capaz de obedecer las órdenes directas de su Santidad sin replicar a nada, ni por más errónea o en opuesto que estuviese.

De acuerdo, todavía había otro más que no poseía problemas para llevar a cabo ese trabajo. Aldebarán de Tauro. Y que por razones irónicas del destino, ahora era cuando todos lo necesitaban.

¡Es que eran los únicos capaces de darles un concejo! ¡Era los únicos aptos para guiarlos!

Mu de Aries dio vuelta como un carnero asustado antes de ser trasquilado. Sus mejillas estaban completamente rojizas y sus manos le sudaban. Sabía cómo se podía "solucionar" ese encargo, pero no, no estaba listo para asumir tal responsabilidad.

¡Prefería mil veces matar espectros o viajar hasta las profundidades del Hades!

— ¿Qué puedo decirle? —se cuestionó, jaló la silla de su salón de estudio y meditó—. Tiene que ser algo convincente. Una razón del porque declino a su orden.

Más sabía que si no era lo suficientemente firme en su testimonio terminaría por perder lo poco que tenía. Es que nadie le dijo que era exactamente lo que debía de cumplir, solo una orden de poseer un heredero hasta el próximo verano.

¡Un hijo de sangre! ¡Un niño al cual entrenar!

Y eso temía. No por experiencia, sino que oyó a muchos sobre el tema de un casamiento, lo duro que es buscar una esposa, lo trabajoso en mantener un pequeño. ¡Todo podía ser un caos!, y Mu no estaba dispuesto a enfrentar ese trabajo, bueno, sí podía llevarlo a cabo pero no ahora, no a sus cortos veintidós años en donde apenas era un jovencito con una gran falta de experiencia.

Bien. Consideraba que el Patriarca y maestro era un poco mandadito a la antigua y que no se ajustaba aún a las reglas y cambios del Siglo XX. Donde las cosas estaban muy marcadas. Donde el cumplir semejante orden no estaba en sus posibilidades porque era muy claro que buscar a la protagonista de ese teatro sería un grave problema. Tampoco habían lemurianas de su edad para disponer y menos una chica de Rodorio que guardara las leyes de Athena, bueno, tal vez si existían pero las que conocían eran muy jóvenes, demasiado.

Y no era una idea prudente tomar a una Saintia.

Y era de locos pensar siquiera en proponérselo a una Amazona.

Al menos que su mente sensata le proporcionara una justificación tan razonable que Shion se lo pensaría muy bien para descartarlo de tal misión. Y esa razón poderosa que podía salvarlo recaía en la pequeña criatura que dormitaba en el cómodo sofá con un libro que estaba por caérsele.

Kiki también tenía todas las aptitudes y protagonismo de ser parte de su gran correspondencia escrita. Porque era un niño, lemuriano y un buen aprendiz. Definitivamente Shion debía de excluirlo de ese trabajo.

— Oh, sí, creo que eso serviría para justificar mi imposibilidad.

Cogió la pluma, busco una hoja de papel y comenzó a escribir ya que Shion les ordenó que todos los caballeros tenían hasta el día de mañana para darles sus respuestas, y que las iba a considerar de ser necesario. Así que el lemuriano no perdió el tiempo a redactar sus puntos razonables.

Pero lo que él no comprendía era el hecho de que a veces el incluir a un niño no siempre era la mejor opción para armar una excusa ante un adulto mayor que, por lógica, vivía con un pensamiento de pasado. ¿Acaso Kiki se iba a quedar quieto y callado cuando se enterara del trabajo que su maestro estaba por cumplir?

Definitivamente el niño iba a pedir una niñita en Aries. Y sonrió sin abrir los ojos. Su maestro estaba tan sumido en su propio drama que se olvidó de su presencia y obviamente sus diminutas mañas para meterse en asuntos que no le concernían.

Mu de Aries iba a recordar por siempre que no era bueno subestimar la inocencia de un niño, y conocer tal vez un poco más del mundo. El universo llamado: Paternidad.


	2. Cáncer

**Disclaimer** **: Ningún personaje de Saint Seiya me pertenece.**

 **Nota** **: Esta trama se procede en una posibilidad de ver a los Santos Dorados vivos, por lo menos posibilidad de existir como pasó en SOG. Espero les divierta.**

 **Agradezco** **enteramente aquellos que han leído y dejado un comentario, eso sube el ánimo de seguir relatando. También para aquellos que le dieron favorito a este humilde escrito.**

 **Un saludo y abrazo a todos.**

* * *

 **Razones**

* * *

 **[2]**

 **"Helena"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El hombre de cabellos azulados se quedó completamente quieto. No sentía ni oía nada de lo que aconteció a su alrededor, menos en prestarle atención a los detalles explícitos de su Santidad.

Quedo. Taciturno. Inmaculado en profundizar todo su tiempo en contemplar una simple flor; le pareció lo más bello e importante del mundo, tal vez hasta mayor a los temas correspondientes a Athena. Y es que nada debía de perturbarlo o siquiera quebrantar su amigable noche, no importaba la urgencia en que sus camaradas y él se hallaban, lo único importante para él era saber y creer que las cosas estaban bien. Que nada podía salir mal y que, por gracia de la diosa de la sabiduría, la situación no saldría para nada mal.

Death Mask soltó un suspiro. Se frotó los ojos con el antebrazo. La sonrisa de calma y tranquilidad pintó su rostro varonil. Los ojos azul cielo se perdieron ociosamente en la hermosura del tallo de la rosa que aspiraba con pasividad.

Definitivamente, el caballero de Cáncer estaba hipnotizado por algo muy potente y no era por aquella hermosa flor. La culpable de su estado tenía un nombre y, aunque la distancia les marcaba un problema, ambos supieron llevarlo bastante bien mediante el único sustento que podía transmitirles sus pensamientos y la situación en que vivían.

El trazo de la tinta sobre una hoja de papel. Aquellas cartas que Death Mask compartía - en secreto- con la florista de Asgard. Esa bella y risueña joven de cabellos castaños, esa esbelta figura, de manos poco suaves pero que guardaban un secreto de responsabilidad.

Helena. La mujer que casi obligó a Death Mask a ser mucho más blando, caballeroso y con un buen manejo de las palabras que provocaba suspiro en la joven dama. Y ahora estaban, tal vez, en la misma situación que Cáncer respecto a la noticia que le comentó, dictada por Shion y, en cierto modo, a los dos les causó gracia.

—El problema será si comprende mi mensaje—suspiró un poco preocupado, tal vez era porque sí debía de estarlo. A veces las palabras se le enredaban y eso refleja un peculiar escrito sin sentido—; es inteligente, es seguro que sí lo hará sin ningún inconveniente alguno.

Poseía fe en todo. Necesitaba estar completamente seguro que ella estaba –ahora mismo– leyendo una y otra vez el recado que plasmó con mucho cariño.

Porque su deseo solo era una cosa.

Porque su sueño solo recaía en una vida.

Porque…, su anhelo solo era pasar el resto de su miserable existencia a lado de ella. De aquella bella joven de cabellos castaños que removió su corazón aquella vez que cruzaron miradas y un simple saludo.

—Tan frágil pero su alma es…—musitó al dejar la flor sobre su mesa de noche—. Quizás hasta más cálida que la propia Athena.

Se incorporó. Sus ojos se posaron sobre el escritorio donde aún la lámpara emitía luz; papel y bolígrafos seguían en su misma posición esperando que el dueño se dignara a preparar su razón para evitar esa misión peculiar del Patriarca.

Ah, pero he aquí marchaba la gran noticia. Death Mask fue casi el único caballero que no se inmutó ante el mandado a tal punto que Afrodita tuvo que propinarle un golpe, por lo menos era la única razón para volverlo al presente.

¿Acaso era la oportunidad que el caballero de Cáncer estuvo buscando? Porque era muy evidente que la torpeza para dirigirle la palabra a Helena resultó ser peor que cualquier batalla que enfrentó, más la asgardiana tuvo una mejor idea para platicar sin sentirse intimidados en el proceso: Cartas semanales.

Esos sobres cremosos que cada fin de semana arribaba al Santuario entre la comisión del Patriarca, y el cual estaba al tanto de lo que pasaba. Después de todo, cada caballero tenía el derecho de enamorarse como todo ser humano pero sin descuidar sus deberes.

—Estúpido. Debí ser un poco más suave.

Recordó entonces su manera grotesca en que pidió en su comitiva. Buscó entre tantos papeles de la biblioteca de Camus para hallar algo digno de un hombre educado para encantar a una bella dama. Sin embargo, existió algo que no le salió con ningún vocabulario precioso o culto, tal vez ni el propio caballero de Acuario sería capaz de redactarlo, de hecho, Death Mask aún podía recordar la expresión de terror impregnada en la cara pálida del onceavo caballero.

— ¿Y si le muestra la carta a Lyfia? —se cuestionó. Helena y la joven peliceleste se habían convertido amigas íntimas desde que la paz llegó a Asgard. Y para el caballero no era adecuado por temor y vergüenza a que Aioria se entere—. Dudo mucho que Helena sea imprudente, además no es nada del otro mundo. Solo es una petición de buena fe.

Jaló la silla, tomó un vaso y la botella de licor para vertír –en el mismo recipiente– el contenido líquido. Le urgía poderosamente un poco de alcohol tras maquinar los posibles sucesos que existirían…, tal vez hasta eso…

¡Oh no! ¡Por Athena que no estaban preparados para asumir una nueva guerra!

—Olvidé completamente que Helena es la protegida de la señorita Hilda—soltó su bebida, se puso de pie e inmediatamente fijó la atención en sus instrumentos para escribir una carta. Sí, tenía que emendar su petición—; Athena se enfadará mucho por sugerir algo tan impropio a una dama. Pero yo no le veo nada de malo pedir a Helena que me dé un niño.

Y es que Death Mask le hacía bastante difícil entender el escándalo que un simple deseo lograría causar. ¿Es que acaso era tan complejo pedirle a una mujer tener hijos con él?

—La culpa es del Patriarca—gruñó sin dejar de redactar—; irreversiblemente no tengo una razón para evitar la misión. Solo es tener un heredero y yo ya tengo la madre ideal para eso.

Sonrió aún muy a su pesar por lo que podía ocurrir, porque él estaba bastante gustoso imaginar y decirse a sí mismo que encontró la mujer perfecta y la dama propicia para llevar en su bello vientre el fruto de un amor intenso.


	3. Acuario

**Disclaimer** **: Ningún personaje de Saint Seiya me pertenece.**

 **Nota** **: Esta trama se procede en una posibilidad de ver a los Santos Dorados vivos, por lo menos posibilidad de existir como pasó en SOG. Espero les divierta. Además quiero aclarar algo, este fic NO es YAOI, respeto los gustos ajenos pero yo no escribo esos géneros.**

 **Agradezco enteramente aquellos que han leído y dejado un comentario, eso sube el ánimo de seguir relatando. También para aquellos que le dieron favorito a este humilde escrito.**

 **Un saludo y abrazo a todos.**

* * *

 **Razones**

* * *

 **[3]**

 **"Dudas y Temores"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La calamidad no puede acoplarse en describir en una o dos palabras. Los desastres tampoco se puede subestimar en una sola explicación, pero existía cosas de otra dimensión que podían ser mucho peor o tal vez en un grado sumamente mayúsculo que a cualquiera dejaría con un temor en la conciencia.

A paso lento, con un documento en mano, él se quedó quieto a esperar hallar una respuesta. La comodidad de sus muebles resultaron ser bastante reconfortante a tal punto que sería capaz de planear una estrategia totalmente efectiva, o por lo menos que diera resultado ante tan mala suerte.

Los libros –por todo lo que aprendió y oyó– poseían el secreto y respuestas de los temas tan simples como las cosas tan maravillosas que existía en el mundo; sin embargo, su situación no se podía subestimar o creer que los eventos, por más mínimas que fueran, se debían de dar una patada para olvidar lo sucedido.

Sus delgados dedos revisaron lo que parecía ser un viejo diario. Uno de aquellos tomos que únicamente se almacenaba en la biblioteca de Acuario y que, por varias generaciones, guardó celosamente los textos donde se describía las reseñas y aventuras de los caballeros anteriores a él, así como también de las otras constelaciones de las distintas casas del Zodiaco. Mas todo lo que en su mente albergaba quedó a un lado para buscar específicamente un solo tema.

Ese asunto que podía salvarle la vida.

—Santos Dorados. Año 1850—el guardia de Acuario susurró al leer la portada del tomo que pasó tiempo escondido en los estándares más selectos de la biblioteca—; absolutamente no hay referencias fuera de combate.

Tiró otro libro más sobre la mesa que, después de muchas horas de exhaustiva investigación, se acumulaban hasta formar una pequeña torro Eiffel; estaba irrevocablemente seguro que en uno de esos textos leyó algo similar a su problema, desde que llegó a Acuario se tomó toda la paciencia del universo en leer cada papel y/u hoja que existiera en esa gran y resguardada habitación.

—Milo no pudo tomarlo, en efecto no le agrada las antiguas escrituras—puso una escalera sobre el estante para subir y volver a rebuscar—. De todos modos, puedo explicar mis razones para retirarme de esta misión.

Frunció el ceño un poco enfadado, bueno, intentaba controlar sus emociones porque de alguna manera se sintió herido y casi burlado por tener que solventar ese trabajo. ¿Es que acaso el Patriarca Shion no estuvo satisfecho con las lecciones que impartió a dos niños?

Camus de Acuario no consideraba justo que se le tomara en cuenta porque, muy pese a su deber como caballero, amablemente tomó como discípulos a dos pequeños y que, gracias a la ayuda de Athena y la consideración de Poseidón, ambos eran grandes jóvenes que mantenían a cargo funciones importantes. Isaac como una marina de élite en las tropas del dios de los mares, y Hyoga como el caballero de la diosa de la sabiduría a la que cuidaba con fervor junto a los otros camaradas de bronce además de ser el legítimo sucesor de la armadura de Acuario.

—Definitivamente quiere una batalla entre dos aspirantes para obtener una armadura.

Musitó tras revolver sus pensamientos para llegar a ese punto. Estaba bastante claro que el onceavo signo zodiacal tomó como el siguiente caballero a Hyoga. Sus ojos jade se fijaron en el grabado de un pequeño libro, mas dudó en tocarlo.

Camus pestañeó, su expresión aún seguía manteniendo la infinita seriedad del caso y que eventualmente no poseía intenciones de cambiarlo. El frio en el salón continuó descendiendo al ser la habitación más expuesta al glacial de Acuario por los motivos de mantener intactos libros demasiado antiguos. Aquel legado que para él también era un asunto de suma importancia.

—Santos Dorados. Siglo XVIII.

Estiró la mano, apenas los nombres y signos de cada empastado se visualizaban hasta encontrar con el que más deseaba, aunque no pudo evitar tomar un libro más. Se bajó, usó un poco de su cosmos para exponer al frio total cada fragmento de esas hojas antes de abrirlo, y se sentó sobre su reconfortarle sofá.

—"El amor de Athena nos llena de vida, nos da fuerzas para seguir y, cada decisión suya siempre una razón de ser" —Camus murmuró al leer la primera hoja, claramente la exquisita caligrafía de Degel de Acuario era manifestación del porque las futuras generaciones lo consideraba el caballero más culto y sabio de su tiempo—. Degel.

El guardián de Acuario inhaló, los cabellos largos aguamarina cayeron sobre su rostro después de leer un fragmento en la parte inferior de la segunda hoja. También a Degel se le resaltó por su devoción y fidelidad a su diosa, algo que tal vez muchos acuarianos no mantuvieron en buenos términos.

—Si esto es una tradición impuesta por el anterior Patriarca entonces debe estar en los decálogos de Degel—con parsimonia hojeó con súbita concentración. No podía imponer fuerza o las desgastadas hojas se romperían—; antes de Shion fue Hakurei y Sage. Lemurianos—se detuvo en el título de una hoja que peculiarmente poseía un grabado en la esquina del trozo de papel— "Para aquel sucesor que lea esto tiene que saber que la misericordia de Athena nos da oportunidades de subsistir, caminos a explotar y cambios que debemos considerar. Porque fue después de la ganar la guerra con Hades por qué nuestra señora nos dejó la misión más difícil que cualquiera de mis camaradas hubiera deseado…"

Camus repasó la lectura, tenía que buscar alguna explicación o motivo para excusarse de ese trabajo, pero tampoco deseaba presentarse con un documento desconsiderado y falto de justificaciones convincentes para que Shion lo releve del asunto, aunque estaba más que convencido que la diosa Athena también iría a leerlo; porque yacía sumamente convencido que no iría a cambiar de opinión, que el tema de poseer un sucesor de sangre estaba fuera de sus límites. Porque era un caballero, alguien que encomendó su vida a servir a una causa justa, en darle enseñanza a discípulos, pero no poseía el sentido apropiado de tener un heredero que compartiera un lao sanguíneo.

—Involucra muchas responsabilidades—Camus echó la cabeza hacia atrás para sentir la textura de su sillón—. Problemas mayoritarios y…—cerró los ojos para evitar que fragmentos de su pasado volviera a herirlo—. No está en discusión, pero no pretendo obedecer esta vez.

La realidad habitaba en la herida que aún mantenía de niño. El sentir y ver una familia, el hecho de decir a una dama "madre" o quizás "padre", pero ese derecho se lo arrebataron desde muy pequeño y, inevitablemente, no logró esos sueños que cualquier infante deseó. Mas la llegada de Isaac y Hyoga a su vida fue un cambio agradable, esos gustos que uno puede sentirse –en la poca convicción de la palabra– orgulloso por poseer a retoños que te ven como un ídolo y/o modelo a seguir.

Empero, no podía ocultar ese bichito –no, aquí no involucraba a Milo–que uno comienza a sentir por la razón de saber qué se sentiría tener y ver a un niño con que no solo compartía el poder del universo en el interior sino ese algo más llamado sangre y lazo.

—Tal vez lograría comprender a Surt y su devoción hacia el hijo que su esposa le dará—pronunció pensativo con el diario de Degel sobre su regazo—; mi antecesor también se enorgulleció por su hija, aunque no la ofreció como amazona—tomó el texto para leer las últimas partes de Degel de Acuario antes de que concluyera su cargo como guardián de la onceava casa—. El deber más importante sería el encontrar una esposa, una dama que por lo menos comparta algo de mis gustos.

Hojeó el diario con la fe de buscar las memorias del hombre del Siglo XVIII acerca de la esposa que escogió, pero lo único que decía al final de una página fue: "La doncella que tuvo el don de Athena para escribir las historias más gratas que nunca antes he leído y que, seguramente, tiene todo lo necesario para redactar una aventura que me permitió participar a lado de mi amada heredera"

—El hombre más sabio acató la orden de nuestra diosa—musitó tras cerrar el diario—, tal vez tuvo las razones necesarias para hacerlo—dejó los textos sobre la mesita y se masajeó la sien— ¿Verdaderamente será correcto poseer un heredero de sangre?

La trivialidad de las preguntas comenzó a formarse en su mente. Las posibilidades, lo bueno y lo malo que podía ocurrir si aceptaría el trabajo y que –era bastante claro esa parte– sus camaradas iban a otorgar razones convincentes de negarse a cumplirlo.

Camus soltó un largo y profundo suspiro. Buscó un bolígrafo y un papel, en esas situaciones era preferible mejor hablar con Surt, por lo menos alguno de los gemelos no iba a tener problema de llevarlo –mediante la Otra Dimensión– hacia Asgard.

—Es el único capaz de aclarar mis dudas. No puedo decidir si es correcto tener un heredero de sangre.


	4. Virgo

**Disclaimer** **: Ningún personaje de Saint Seiya me pertenece.**

 **Nota** **: Esta trama se procede en una posibilidad de ver a los Santos Dorados vivos, por lo menos posibilidad de existir como pasó en SOG. Espero les divierta. Además quiero aclarar algo, este fic NO es YAOI, respeto los gustos ajenos pero yo no escribo esos géneros.**

 **Agradezco enteramente aquellos que han leído y dejado un comentario, eso sube el ánimo de seguir relatando. También para aquellos que le dieron favorito a este humilde escrito.**

 **Un saludo y abrazo a todos.**

* * *

 **Razones**

* * *

 **[4]**

 **"Principios"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El gorgoteo que se oía a lo lejos emanó un problema para su concentración. El zumbido del insecto que alcanzó a presenciar fue un punto casual que interrumpía el silencio prolongado que siempre acumuló durante toda su vida según lo que recordaba.

Suspiró.

Por esa noche le estaba costando terriblemente prestar atención todo a su alrededor, hasta el más insignificante sonido era un problema mayúsculo, exasperante e inquietante. Porque él sabía que no era su culpa, en toda su totalidad, no debía de albergar esa emoción injustificable; su único error fue acercarse a su Santidad después de la asamblea con todos los santos de las otras casas del Zodiaco y, bajo un peculiar aparato tecnológico, la propia Saori Kido estuvo consciente del tema.

 _—No cambiaré de parecer—aún recordó la firmeza en que Shion le habló cuando le pidió una audiencia personal, una vez que todos se marcharon a sus templos—; la ley es la ley, es dura, pero es una ley._

 _—Su Santidad, como caballero de Virgo…_

 _—Eso no es excusa—acotó tajantemente el lemuriano, había oído anteriormente esa frase y no iba a caer con esas palabras—. Virgo no te condena a permanecer inmaculado a todo contacto con una mujer, mientras la ames y seas fiel a tus deberes no hay pecado en ello._

 _—No he pasado mi vida entera para caer a esta deshonra._

 _—Aún te falta mucho por comprender el significado de la vida, mi joven caballero—Shion sonrió, fijó los ojos sobre el rubio que aún se expresaba con cierta molestia. Era insólito la orden que le estaban imponiendo—. El tipo de deshonra de la que hablas va en contra del pensamiento de Athena._

 _—Pero ella es una diosa virgen._

 _— ¿Y crees que esa es tu justificación o razón para negarte?_

 _Shaka de Virgo guardó silencio, no expresó ningún mal gesto por convicción y tranquilidad en ello. Su confusión y tertulia se explayó únicamente por su mente, debido a que se le hacia lo bastante difícil en asimilar algo tan trivial e ilógico. ¿Desde cuándo Athena deseaba con fervor tener niños por el Santuario?, pero no era cualquier infante lo que ella quería, sino aquellos que compartían directamente sangre y cosmos con la élite._

 _—Piensa bien lo que decidirás, pero no podré relevarte de ese mandato—prosiguió el Patriarca—; nuestra diosa no lo hace por un placer para destruirles su modo de vida, todo lo contrario, les está dando una razón para seguir viviendo ya que últimamente no parecen interesados en valorar esta nueva vida que nos ofreció._

 _—¿Dónde cree que pueda conseguir una mujer?_

 _—¿Acaso crees que poseer a una dama sea tu excusa para procrear? —inquirió con un tono lo bastante molesto—. Shaka, el fin de esta orden concierne muchas decisiones sabias y, si vas por el camino fácil, Athena se ofenderá—el rubio frunció el ceño, su plan se fue al tacho—; tal vez cometas las mismas acciones de un caballero que concoí hace muchos años. Vaya coincidencia, también fue un Virgo._

 _— ¿Y tomó a una sirvienta?_

 _—Fue uno de los caballeros que más empeño y cuidado le dio a su familia. Le dio a su esposa los derechos que, en ese tiempo, una mujer no gozaba en libre albedrio._

 _—Eso es inaudito. Un caballero de Athena debe olvidarse de esos términos y someter a la mujer a su voluntad y que sepa cuál es su lugar._

 _Shion enarcó una ceja casi impresionado por el pensamiento inaudito que Shaka tenía respecto a una mujer, tal vez ese defecto similar al de Asmita aunque éste tuvo que aprender a la fuerza el significado de amar._

Abrió los ojos. Evaporó el recuerdo de su mente. Soltó un profundo suspiro y volvió a sentarse en posición de loto. Debía de expulsar todos esos impuros y malos pensamientos, porque, a ciencia cierta, su pensar sobre la diosa estaba provocándole dudar los verdaderos motivos que ella poseía sobre las leyes que se mantuvo solemnemente en tradición aunque ya una vez ocurrió ese caso hace muchos años atrás.

Una encrucijada que igual manera atormento a uno de sus antecesores. No obstante, jamás se preocupó en averiguar cómo es que ese caballero resolvió el dilema sin exigir ni someter a nadie; realmente aquello le era causa de incertidumbre.

—Deberé viajar a la India—musitó tras permanecer en suma meditación para rogar a Buda alguna índole de ayuda—, las leyes son distintas que este lugar. Una mujer. No será nada difícil de conseguir.

Sonrió por su propia idea. Si bien en la época donde vivían aceleró los cambios par aun buen futuro, en el país de origen de Shaka aún permanecía resguardando las viejas costumbres. Aquellas en que un hombre poseía todo el derecho y gusto de buscar una mujer como si se tratara de una mercancía, y desde luego, ellas jamás se oponían a los mandatos, tal vez porque desde muy pequeñas se les inculcó la obediencia extrema hacia el varón como una señal del machismo exagerado en ese país.

—Si no quiere aceptar mi razón de la deshonra y pecado a mis principios entonces cumpliré su mandato—miró cuidadosamente su armadura, había sentido cierta inquietud por el estado en que se hallaba—; por suerte, su Santidad no mencionó la nacionalidad que debe de ser la mujer para este encargo.

Estiró los brazos, no iba a presentar su disconformidad por escrito sino tomaría la rienda de acatar la orden; tener una disponibilidad de mujeres en la India le resultó bastante favorable.

Shaka se puso de pie, debía de alistar sus pertenencias para marchar a su país debido a que no tenía pensado ni el agrado de extender una relación con una fémina, no, definitivamente el papel de padre estaba en contra de todas sus costumbres y deseos. Si su razón no era aceptada, entonces tomaría un as bajo la manga.


	5. Sagitario

**Disclaimer** **: Ningún personaje de Saint Seiya me pertenece.**

 **Nota** **: Esta trama se procede en una posibilidad de ver a los Santos Dorados vivos, por lo menos posibilidad de existir como pasó en SOG. Espero les divierta. Además quiero aclarar algo, este fic NO es YAOI, respeto los gustos ajenos pero yo no escribo esos géneros.**

 **Agradezco enteramente aquellos que han leído y dejado un comentario, eso sube el ánimo de seguir relatando. También para aquellos que le dieron favorito a este humilde escrito.**

 **Un saludo y abrazo a todos.**

* * *

 **Razones**

* * *

 **[5]**

 **"Madurar gustos"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

No estaba nervioso bajo ningún motivo.

No sentía presión en nada de lo que imaginó.

Pero para su muy desdichada suerte le era imposible calmar sus nervios en plena noche; la demanda del Patriarca era poderosamente inquietante, no temía asumir tal orden pues entre todos los caballeros de la élite sabía cómo calmar una situación de ese calibre, más su angustia llegó cuando tuvo que pensar en la persona ideal para ayudarlo con ese trabajo.

Bien. Aioros de Sagitario amaba a los niños porque los consideraba como las criaturas más encantadoras e interesantes del mundo, y eso todos lo sabían ya que desde muy jovencito ayudó a las vestales en el cuidado de los futuros caballeros cuando estos aun eran unos retoños, por lo que la posibilidad de perder la paciencia estaba ajena a su personalidad.

De acuerdo, una cosa era ayudar a alguien en cuidar niños y otra muy distinta era el estar presente en la formación de la criatura dentro del vientre materno, y es que Aioros jamás convivio con alguna mujer gestante, ni siquiera con su madre cuando le dio la noticia de que Aioria venía en camino ya que su entrenamiento lo alejó –sin desearlo voluntariamente– del calor familiar para seguir su destino, uno del cual deseaba fervientemente para proteger a su madre y a su pequeño hermano.

Sin embargo, Sagitario supo que el recordar temas más profundos solo iba a herir sus sentimientos, porque claro estaba que existían cosas que forzosamente estaban muy bien escondidas dentro de su corazón y, si Aioria estuviera presente, quizás lo involucraría hablar asuntos que nunca aclararon con relación a su madre.

Ah, que agonía.

Qué tertulia pensar tantas cosas a causa de un simple tema.

—Necesito concentrarme—musitó tras dejar de limpiar la caja donde su armadura reposaba—, ¿será buena idea aceptar la orden de su Ilustrísima?

De cierto modo lo era si lo veía del lado bueno.

—Un heredero no estaría nada mal.

De hecho le agradaba la fantasía que surcaba por mente. Viéndose así mismo con su armadura brillando a causa de los rayos de sol, su imponente figura frente a la entrada de Sagitario no cesó la presencia de un pequeño niño, porque claro estaba en su pensar que si iba a tener un heredero debía de ser varón solo para asegurarse en transmitirle sus conocimientos. No era machista, menos aún en despreciar la fuerza de una mujer, pero no se imaginaba soportar que –si al tener una niña– su consentida asumiera un cargo bastante cruel.

Las amazonas eran feroces pero tristemente debían de sujetarse a muchos protocolos. Y Aioros sabía que de tener una mujercita, le heredaría su personalidad aventurera y eso, para una guerrera, resultaba ser un sueño simple. O al menos que Athena la tomase como una saintia, pero tampoco el hermano mayor de Leo sentía seguridad a que una niña que compartiera su sangre se sujetara a tales órdenes.

¡Ah, sí que todo el plan que se emitía en su cabeza le estaba mareando!

¡Ni siquiera conseguía a una compañera digna para darle su semilla!

Lanzó el trapo sobre el suelo, se levantó y estiró los músculos. Realmente le estaba provocando una jaqueca todo ese asunto y que, no estaba dispuesto en afirmar su obediencia si no poseía la clara idea de pensar en una mujer.

—Eso sin contar que las mujeres de Rodorio se han dejado corromper por el estilo de vida de otros países—suspiró rendido sobre la alfombra de la sala privada de Sagitario—; ¿Dónde conseguiré a una doncella?

Se frotó los ojos, no era una misión fácil ya que no se veía a sí mismo en buscar a cualquier amante para pedirle un hijo, menos en obligar a una mujer en pasar la noche con él. Porque Aioros de Sagitario apreciaba los sentimientos de otras personas y que, el hecho de pensar en una familia, involucraba en llevar las cosas pausadamente.

Bien. Ya tenía la idea clara de aceptar un niño, solo le faltaba buscar primeramente la dama que aceptara su compañía.

—Ya ni recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que cortejé a una mujer.

La resignación lo llevó a sentirse bastante mal. Antes de morir solo logró intercambiar palabras con una chiquilla de su edad, pero luego no pasó a cosas mayores. Y ahora después de muchos años en estar muerto a la edad de la pubertad, su diosa le dio el regalo de mantener su figura como la que debió ser de no haber fallecido.

—Creo que debo pasar tiempo con Kanon o Saga y así saber un poco más de las mujeres—más Athena olvidó cambiar un simple detalle en Sagitario, algo que quizás le ocasionó graves problemas—, así no tendría que estar fijándome en niñas.

Con los gustos y deseos de un crio de catorce años era notable que posaba los ojos en chiquillas de esa edad, y claramente no estaba bien visto que un hombre de veintiocho años enamorara a una adolescente de apenas quince años.

—Por más que deseo cumplir mi misión, no es posible si aún no me adapto a las cosas nuevas de este tiempo.

Definitivamente estaba muriéndose lentamente en su mente, el dolor de cabeza lo acosaba por pensar demasiado en ese día y que mañana tendría que presentarse al Patriarca con o sin un sobre de carta donde albergaba su respuesta para esa orden.

Así que con el dolor y deseo esfumado, Aioros se incorporó para buscar un papel y pluma, tal vez explicaría su anhelo de cumplir la orden pero al no establecer los tiempos y madurar sus gustos entonces sería un caso perdido.

—Ah, aquí estabas.

La voz dócil de una fémina asustó ligeramente al varón. Ella había estado de pie todo ese momento, quizás curiosa a las reacciones de él pues oyó rumores del comportamiento extraño de Aioros más le restó importancia a esos murmuros insanos que rondaban en el Santuario.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Seika? —cuestionó el castaño con un ligero titubeo en su voz, tal vez aún le estaba costando acostumbrarse a la presencia de la hermana mayor de Seiya, pues la joven mujer vivía en Rodorio dedicando su vida a la medicina. Razón del porque Shion pedía su presencia en el Santuario

—Uno de los niños aspirantes se ha enfermado, por eso su Santidad mandó a llamarme—contestó y sonrió con ternura. Sus ropas eran sencillas, un vestido crema que le llegaba cinco centímetros arriba de la rodilla y encima un abrigo negro—; parece ser que algunos les cuesta adaptarse al clima griego.

—Es verdad, no me acordé de esos muchachos.

—El joven Mu me comentó que pasas mucho tiempo en este lugar—se acercó con temor al hombre—; si estas enfermo puedes contar con mi ayuda, después de todo en eso me especializo.

—Me siento bien—titubeó casi dudando si era correcto hablar con ella ya que las pocas veces que intercambiaron palabras fueron en presencia de algún otro caballero—, solo que tengo un problema bastante preocupante y no tengo idea de lo que puedo hacer.

—Oh, ya veo—musitó, juntó sus manos para darse calor pues la noche en Grecia era bastante helada—. Creo que deberías descansar, tal vez mañana con mejor tranquilidad puedas pensar solución a tu problema.

Pero Aioros no tenía un mañana, apenas solo horas para decidir su situación más el problema principal lo estaba agobiando tremendamente. Empero, su visión cambió un poco al ver a la delgada mujer que esperaba –con la expresión preocupada en el rostro- que le dijera algo, cualquier cosa para romper el silencio.

—Seika, ¿podría preguntarte algo?

—Cualquier cosa.

—Entonces…, esperando que no sea una ofensa—titubeó avergonzado, no sabía si era propio platicar esos asuntos además de que Kanon le advirtió sobre las mujeres: Ellas siempre podían crear tantos problemas y posibilidades en una sola frase. Sin embargo, —. En realidad necesito buscar una mujer.

Seika abrió los ojos de golpe de golpe ante la revelación, de acuerdo, no esperó que alguien de la altura madures del hombre le confesara tal cosa.

—Ah, bueno, supongo que es por una razón muy especial ¿no es así? —Ella no era tonta pero necesitaba atestiguar los rumores que oyó antes de bajar de la Cámara del Patriarca—. Y todos tus compañeros están con el mismo asunto.

— ¿Cómo sabes eso?

—Es que cuando ingresé al despacho del Patriarca vi al señor Kanon y al joven Milo discutiendo sobre un asunto de los herederos de sangre.

—Bueno, algo de eso se trata.

—Creo que no puedo pedir detalles—se encogió de hombres, sabía que las órdenes y misiones de los caballeros dorados eran concernientes a ellos. Aioros asintió—. De acuerdo, te ayudaré pero será un poco difícil.

— ¡Estupendo! —Alzó la voz jocosamente, se acercó a la mujer y la tomó de las manos—. Siempre he creído que la opinión de una dama es mejor que la de un compañero.

—Tampoco soy una profesional en concejos para relaciones más daré todo de mí.

— ¿Cuándo empezamos?

—Hoy mismo de ser posible, necesito saber teóricamente más de las mujeres.

Seika asintió un poco ruborizada con la cercanía del varón ya que aún le impresionó el comportamiento de éste. Por su parte, Aioros jaló a la chica para sentarla en el cómodo sillón y ofrecerle un poco de té.

No estaba dispuesto a dejarse vencer por un simple problema de sexos, si necesitaba cumplir su misión entonces no había razón para impedirlo. Y con una invitación a tomar té en Sagitario, ambos iban a pasar una noche en vela y quizás –sin que ambos se dieran cuenta- conocerse un poco más.

Después de todo, uno nunca sabía que el destino puede darnos muchos giros de la vida. Y Aioros pronto sabría lo que significaría llevar a paso una familia.


	6. Piscis

**Disclaimer** **: Ningún personaje de Saint Seiya me pertenece.**

 **Nota** **: Esta trama se procede en una posibilidad de ver a los Santos Dorados vivos, por lo menos posibilidad de existir como pasó en SOG. Espero les divierta. Además quiero aclarar algo, este fic NO es YAOI, respeto los gustos ajenos pero yo no escribo esos géneros.**

 **Agradezco enteramente aquellos que han leído y dejado un comentario, eso sube el ánimo de seguir relatando. También para aquellos que le dieron favorito a este humilde escrito.**

 **Un saludo y abrazo a todos.**

* * *

 **Razones**

* * *

 **[6]**

 **"Caprichosamente perfecta"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El santo de Piscis mantuvo la calma. No se apuró, ni se precipitó y menos en caer bruscamente en un tema de desesperación.

Tal vez era uno de los pocos que sí adjudicó la calma y asimiló ese dictamen de su superior en un buen sentido. O quizás lo aceptó como un capricho soso de un viejo hombre que perdió a cordura de la situación o su propia vida. Él sí tenía en consideración que los ancianos se volvían orates en esa última fase de la vida, más aún si el viejo vio tantas cosas desde su cómodo trono como para llegar a perder el juicio.

Y entonces Afrodita echó la cabeza hacia atrás. A diferencia de sus compañeros, él sí se dio el lujo de acostarse en su cama para descansar y olvidar su decisión final, y es que a diferencia de todos sus compañeros, tal parecía que no le iba a ser tan difícil cumplir el mandamiento.

Bueno, solo existía un pequeño detalle y quizás el motivo del porque todos fijaron su vista en él. ¿Acaso seguían con el absurdo disparate de su comportamiento o inclinación sexual? Bufó. A esas alturas nada le sorprendía por parte de sus camaradas o el rumor que se corría por todo el Santuario.

—No tenía conocimiento que el cuidado personal fuera un delito—musitó el peliceleste tras masticar una jugosa uva—; no todos expresamos vulgaridad en las acciones.

De acuerdo. Él si se consideraba un hombre aunque no podía negar que a veces se pasaba del límite de cuidado a su físico. Tampoco era homosexual. No poseía culpa alguna por heredar tan bello rostro, ni una figura espléndida, menos en guardar elegancia y glamour a la hora de emitir sus expresiones.

—Estimo que todo este rumor fue salido de la boca de Kanon y Death Mask—frunció el ceño mirando el techo de concreto sólido—; si ellos supieran mi secreto tal vez dejarían de murmurar a cuestas de mí.

Se levantó un poco solo para retener los recuerdos. En cierta parte sabía que tenía la culpa en dejar que esos chismes recorrieran como el viento en todo el Santuario, pero prefería mil veces ese rumor negro que traía consigo su reputación de ser alguien venoso y narcisista, a cambio de que todos se enteraran de su vida íntima y privada, puesto que si de algo detestaba era el ser tildado como un mujeriego sin corazón.

Bueno, tampoco podía excusarse que hacia un tiempo siguió los malos pasos del guardián de Cáncer pero con el tiempo comprendió que sus acciones eran tan viles y despiadadas que prefirió abstenerse a cometer ese tipo de maldades.

Empero, la verdad de ese cambio llegó por culpa de una simple misión que la propia Saori Kido le ordenó –fue en ese momento que él comprendió que todo fue montado para darle una lección– viajar al otro lado del mundo y, al parecer por una razón inexistente.

—Mujeres, siempre tan cautelosas—suspiró tras digerir la última uva—, caprichosas y gruñonas.

Abasteció. Felizmente en su habitación nadie podía saber su secreto o tan siquiera imaginarse lo que se escondía tras esas duras paredes de concreto. Porque Afrodita de Piscis prefería mantener toda su vida inmersa en profundo misterio a diferencia del ser la comidilla en los chismes de todos aquellos insolentes que se burlaban a su espalda.

Porque tampoco le pareció agraciado que sus camaradas de la elite supieran sus andanzas, en mínimo dejó que la propia Athena intuyera sus acciones a modo de no negarle las sospechas.

—Considerando su cambio abrupto de humor con el tema del embarazo.

Apoyó la barbilla sobre muñeca, cruzó las piernas aún sentado en la cama. Sabía que la precaución era el papel importante para llevar a cabo sus planes. No. Afrodita no estaba pensando en jugar sucio, de hecho, estaba dispuesto a cumplir los protocolos para traer un niño o niña al mundo. Desde buscar una mujer, enamorarla, comprenderla, formalizar, llevarla al altar, y el pasar una vida a su lado; el tema allí no solo concernía en dar un heredero de sangre, la razón principal que él captó en toda la explicación de Shion era el de conocer un poco más de las libertades en ser humano.

—Añadiendo que no tengo mucho tiempo para buscar una mujer ideal—también era un quisquilloso para elegir la chica perfecta—. Tiene que ser hermosa, inteligente, audaz, digna y que guarde la compostura—tal vez su mayor razón abarcó en buscar una candidata—; sobre todo debemos confiar el uno con el otro.

Frunció el ceño. Meditó por unos minutos. La mujer por lo menos digna debía de satisfacer la mayor cantidad deseos y gustos que él exigía, y únicamente –con el dolor de orgullo– existía una solo persona que poseía las agallas de domarlo sin manifestar nada ante otros. Era el tipo de mujer que él podía odiar tan intensamente como el hecho de amar.

—Tal vez conocer mujeres elegantes y buenos atributos sería la elección de todo vanidoso pero…—musitó al darse el golpecito en la frente—. Alguien que posee esos rasgos merece una compañera que le haga pisar firmemente a la tierra, aunque sea la mujer más insoportable y orgullosa que jamás en mi vida me había encontrado.

De un solo movimiento se bajó de la cama. Vestía sencillamente con una camisa blanca y unos pantalones holgados pero con detalles cuidadosos de no arrugar la tela; Afrodita se acercó a su estante de libros, buscó con cuidado uno en especial para arrojarlo sobre su escritorio.

El empastado azulado era el único texto que guardó con cuidado. No era un hombre que desechaba los trabajos de alguien que ponía empeño en lo que hacía, además de darle esa fragancia exquisita de rosas que solo ella podía emitir.

—Odio decirlo pero serás una maestra de las flores y plantas—abrió el cuaderno, tocó la primera hoja donde el nombre grabado de esa chica relucía en una esquina. Ella había sido bastante genial en regalarle un pequeño diario hecho a mano—, sin omitir tu habilidad en las manualidades.

Jaló una silla para sentarse, encendió la lámpara y sacó un bolígrafo con mucho cuidado. Se frotó los ojos y volvió a repasar la carta que ella le escribió. No sabía si todo el relato en esos cinco papeles era un desfogue de la presión de la universidad, o provocarle ciertas molestias.

—Aprovecharé mi turno para pedirle una cita—bostezó, sin vergüenza alguna escribió su pedido imaginándose la expresión de horror, molestia y sonrojo sobre la cara de la muchacha a la que detestaba pero a su vez la estimaba—. Le estaré haciendo el honor de conservar mi semilla.

Y con un sutil apodo –como una marca personal que él le impuso a ella– comenzó a escribir una simple y directa petición. Afrodita ya se había dado cuenta que esa simple juego de odio y cariño era uno de los requisitos para iniciar un romance. Aún si esa chica discrepaba en todas sus ideas.

—Sin duda alguna, con sus defectos atroces, será una buena esposa y una grandiosa madre.

* * *

 **Como aviso especial quiero aclarar algo: Esta Colección se convertirá en un FanFic completo, solo que por el momento estoy planteando toda la trama de la historia. Ojalá mi idea un poco peculiar sea de su gusto.**


	7. Géminis

**Disclaimer** **: Ningún personaje de Saint Seiya me pertenece.**

 **Nota** **: Esta trama se procede en una posibilidad de ver a los Santos Dorados vivos, por lo menos posibilidad de existir como pasó en SOG. Espero les divierta. Además quiero aclarar algo, este fic NO es YAOI, respeto los gustos ajenos pero yo no escribo esos géneros.**

 **Agradezco enteramente aquellos que han leído y dejado un comentario, eso sube el ánimo de seguir relatando. También para aquellos que le dieron favorito a este humilde escrito… ¡Y GRACIAS TOTALES! ¡LOS AMO!**

 **Un saludo y abrazo a todos.**

* * *

 **Razones**

* * *

 **[7]**

 **"El Dragón y el Camarón"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lo meditó una y otra vez. Inconforme a la situación, solo le quedó pensarlo muy bien o buscar algún detalle incoherente en las órdenes de Shion. Porque claramente él no debía ni siquiera ser nombrado en la lista negra del viejo carnero, estaba bastante claro su inclinación ideológica, aunque Athena sabía que únicamente él estaba simulando las cosas para librarse de esa noticia.

En efecto, todo ese asunto lo pilló con la guardia baja, eso sin contar que tuvo una razón poderosa para huir a ese tema porque no se imaginaba –ni en sus pesadillas– cargar con tal responsabilidad. No odiaba la idea pero tampoco la amaba, únicamente sentía la necesidad de escapar, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que sus pies lo guiaron lejos del templo al que custodiaba por esos días solo porque la propia Saori se lo pidió, de no haber sido eso tal vez ni siquiera estaría en el Santuario.

—O quizás me hubiese embarcado a conocer el mundo—musitó el hombre sentándose sobre una roca que estaba en el campo de flores a la espalda del Santuario—; disfrutando un poco más de la vida sin responsabilidades.

Se encogió de hombros. La briza de la noche le revoleteó los largos cabellos azules, sus ojos se quedaron impregnados sobre el firmamento del cielo estrellado ya que era de esos pocos momentos en que disfrutaba de la naturaleza como cuando era niño. Ah, a veces añoraba esos días en donde las responsabilidades eran nulas, cuando no tenía preocupaciones abismales sino únicamente en buscar a la persona que más resentimiento almacenó.

Su madre.

Porque de su padre jamás supo, ni siquiera sabía si estaba vivo o muerto, mas eso ya no importaba porque todas las cosas podían salir irónicamente al revés y a veces era mejor no tocar asuntos íntimos de la vida.

—Y ahora me piden cumplir esta misión como si fuera una de aquellas que fácilmente podría llevar a cabo—se talló los ojos, no estaba furioso pero tampoco contento—; sin contar que no puedo tomar otros títulos por causa de mi fidelidad a Athena.

Y es que no podía engañarse. Añoraba volver al mar, no importa sujetarse a las órdenes de un dios como Poseidón, aunque por otra parte no sabía si era una idea oportunidad regresar aquel sitio después del problema que obtuvo por su malicia, ambición y resentimiento.

—Seguramente los chicos me asesinarían si aparezco frente a ellos—estiró las piernas de puro cansancio, no era fácil mantener impecable el templo que resguardaba momentáneamente, eso sin contar con el pequeño problema que se alojó sin permiso suyo—, especialmente Thetis y Sorrento. Su fidelidad hacia Poseidón ha sido irrefutables.

Kanon de Géminis rodó hasta caer al suelo y se echó sobre el pasto para relajarse mejor. Estaba hastiado de ese día poco congruente y tal vez el más peculiar que podía recordar. ¿Qué acaso nadie tomó en cuenta que Géminis podía ser un problema en cuanto socializar con personas extrañas se trataba? ¿A caso olvidaban el detalle que tanto su hermano como él podían tener gemelos y que algunos de ellos heredaran la semilla mal? Definitivamente esa orden debía de dársela a Saga y no a él porque ya era bastante complejo soportar a ese "problema" como para acarrear otro asunto más catastrófico.

—Definitivamente ya tengo suficiente con ella como para tener uno propio—se palmeó la frente, poco convencido—, tampoco estoy obligado a educarla porque no fui yo quien la trajo. Esto concierne a Saga.

Pero su gemelo supo cómo romper su indiferencia para permitirle aceptar a una inquilina y a la cual solo nombró como "camarón" porque era bastante pequeña para su edad pero amante de los lugres despejados e infinitos; tal vez esa fue la razón del porque Saga simpatizó con esa niña.

—¿Pero porque tengo que cuidarla? —Gruñó para sí sin despejar la mirada sobre el cielo—, encima es terriblemente incontrolable. Es igual de hablantina que Thetis.

Sí, era la única chica que recordaba como para comparar a la niñata aunque también por su mente surcaba el nombre de una persona más, pero sabía que si pensaba en ella iba a terminar enfurecido hasta tomar un color como el tomate.

Kanon cerró los ojos. Debía de pensar una razón para excusarse de esa misión, una idea lo suficientemente convincente como para promover a Shion en reflexionar de la decisión porque tenía que ser consiente que si necesitaba herederos de Géminis entonces debían de ser directamente del propio guardián oficial y no del gemelo.

No. Más bien tenía que convencer al viejo carnero que él debía de ser descartado de ese tema y que, si necesitaba otra cosa más importante, podía acudir a pedir apoyo pero nada que ver con asuntos de hijos.

— ¿Ya se quedó dormido?

La vocecilla infantil provocó un recorrido eléctrico al hombre de cabellos azules. No. Ella no podía haberlo seguido solo para atormentarlo en su noche libre; Kanon se levantó para chocarse con la cabeza de la niña que estaba inclinada hacia él.

—Camarón, cuantas veces te he dicho que no salgas del templo—gimió el hombre sobándose la frente y esperando que la pequeña no llorara—; rayos, tienes la cabeza dura como piedra.

—Ay, ay, su cabeza es como la de un toro—sus ojitos se humedecieron, se mordió el labio inferior intentando no soltar en llantos—; solo vine a buscarlo porque no lo encontré en el templo.

— ¿Y cómo es que llegaste aquí? —movió la cabeza para concentrarse con el rostro enrojecido de la menor, el golpe sí le dolió mucho.

—Su cosmos, ya puedo distinguirlo—se limpió las mejillas—; aunque el señor Aldebarán y el señor Mu me dijeron qué camino tomó—se sentó a lado del hombre un poco adolorida—. Kiki me acompañó así que no vine sola después de todo.

Kanon frunció el ceño, dirigió su mirada hacia la menor quien tenía con un vestido de mangas largas encima, unas sandalias marrones, y su cabello suelto le daba un aspecto salvaje.

—Sabes que Saga no quiere que te relaciones mucho con Kiki—explicó el hombre sin inmutarse a mostrar su cara de molestia—; luego aprendes malos modales y eso no consentiremos en el templo de Géminis, ¿quedó entendido?

—Pero Kiki es mi amigo, señor—se cruzó de brazos e infló las mejillas en señal de huelga—. ¿Por qué papá Saga tenía que dejarme sola? ¿A dónde fue? ¿Me quedaré sola otra vez? Él prometió que me educaría.

—Enana, él no es tu padre. Tan solo te trajo aquí por las razones que desconozco—aclaró Kanon haciendo hincapié en la palabra "padre" —, además deberías estar bajo supervisión de una saintia y no por un caballero dorado.

La niña se encogió de hombros, sabía que el hermano gemelo del hombre que la recogió no estaba muy contento con su presencia, no entendía la razón pero solo prefirió quedarse callada además de ahorrarle problemas a Saga.

—El Patriarca te designará un maestro apropiado—el ex Dragon Marino se levantó del pasto—, no puedes quedarte en Géminis. Si Saga aceptó cuidarte es por pura humanidad y caridad, pero tampoco estamos sujetos a hacernos responsables de ti—la niña hizo un mohín, él era muy cruel—. Además, no tienes talento para ser una guerrera. Eres frágil, débil y sueles quejarte de los entrenamientos.

—La señorita Katya dijo que tal vez era lo mejor para mí criarme como en la villa de Rodorio—intentó no llorar, ya era bastante soportar que otros mantuvieran disconformidad de su presencia—; y yo creo que tienen razón. Tampoco quiero darle problemas al señor Saga.

Ella se puso de pie, limpió su pijama pues era un regalo muy apreciado que Saga le ofreció cuando la trajo al templo de Géminis. No entendía mucho de las reglas que allí se mantenían, más intentó hacer lo posible para agradarles a todos.

Por otra parte, Kanon se quedó quieto y observando a la niña casi sintiendo cierta culpa. Sí. Era bastante desconsiderado con ella, ni siquiera pensó en la situación que pasó y que –por ironía de la vida– fue exactamente lo mismo que vivió a lado de su gemelo, cuando fueron abandonados en el Santuario.

Realmente estaba siendo lo bastante desconsiderado con una huérfana que no solo perdió una familia sino también el sentido de vivir, hasta que Saga se cruzó en su camino.

El gemelo menor suspiró al darse cuenta que estaba pasándose del límite. Era bastante claro que seguía siendo una persona mala ante alguien que ignoraba completamente sus pecados y que, con la inocencia de un niño, lo apreciaba.

—Camarón—pronunció poco indiferente, puso la mano sobre los cabellos enmarañados de la menor para obligarla a que se detuviera—, vamos al templo o resfriarás—la niña se encogió de hombros, intentó no llorar—. Mañana será un buen día, tenemos una misión que realizar.

—Pero señor…

—Tienes que aprender a defenderte y yo no soy tan paciente para educarte—jaló del brazo a la menor para alzar, la acomodó en sus brazos y luego la subió a sus hombros—, así que tenemos que ahorrar el tiempo. Además necesito a alguien que me cuide la espalda.

—¡Yo puedo hacer eso! —Pegó un gritito de la emoción—; seré de ayuda para usted y no voy a defraudarlo.

Kanon no dijo nada, tampoco iba a refutarle algo a la niña ya que después de todo podría servirle para algo útil. Ah, por supuesto, ya tenía una idea clara para evadir la reunión de mañana. Perfecto. Estaba muy claro todas las cosas. ¡Ya poseía la razón perfecta para excusarse!

Y Shion no podía negarse a esa negociación. Con mucha astucia, Kanon de Géminis haría uso de la niña para demostrarle que el ser padre no era algo bueno para él, ni siquiera para la criatura que accidentalmente pudiera tener.

Porque el ser padre era un trabajo responsable para alguien como Saga. Y él era tan opuesto que seguramente abandonaría a su familia al ver la realidad.

Después de todo, ningún gemelo iba aceptar las mismas responsabilidades difíciles. Y Kanon sabía que su destino era tomar el camino de la soledad, tal vez entrenando a niños pero jamás cuidando de un hijo suyo, ni en esa vida ni es las próximas por venir...según él.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Como aviso especial quiero aclarar algo:** **Esta Colección se convertirá en un FanFic completo, solo que por el momento estoy planteando toda la trama de la historia. Ojalá mi idea un poco peculiar sea de su gusto.**


	8. Capricornio

**Disclaimer** **: Ningún personaje de Saint Seiya me pertenece.**

 **Nota** **: Esta trama se procede en una posibilidad de ver a los Santos Dorados vivos, por lo menos posibilidad de existir como pasó en SOG. Espero les divierta. Además quiero aclarar algo, este fic NO es YAOI, respeto los gustos ajenos pero yo no escribo esos géneros.**

 **Agradezco enteramente aquellos que han leído y dejado un comentario, eso sube el ánimo de seguir relatando. También para aquellos que le dieron favorito a este humilde escrito… ¡Y GRACIAS TOTALES! ¡LOS AMO!**

 **Un saludo y abrazo a todos.**

* * *

 **Razones**

* * *

 **[8]**

 **"Conclusiones"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Estaba completamente seguro que no se había equivocado.

Estaba sumamente encaprichado que todo ese asunto únicamente fue una coincidencia. ¿O acaso el Patriarca vio del delito que cometió? Imposible. En tal caso ella se lo hubiera confirmado, bueno, a cómo iban las cosas tal vez aún le albergaba resentimiento, quizás hasta el profundo odio cuando se marchó del templo advirtiéndole que nunca jamás volverían a cruzar palabras.

Perfecto.

Ahora tenía que contener las inmensas ganas de saber qué cosa estaba sucediendo. Porque no tenía idea si Shion estaba dándole la indirecta que tanto temió desde que oyó del estado de cierta mujer, de aquella hermosa pelinegra con la que tuvo más que un simple intercambio de palabras.

— ¿Y si es cierto lo que imagino? —se cuestionó a sí mismo sin evitar sentirse más miserable que nunca—. Su Santidad me asesinará.

No por saltearse la tradición del sagrado matrimonio sino que la propia Athena sería capaz de aniquilarlo por encamarse con una chiquilla menor a él, una amazona que se designó a una vida de guerrera y que él, con unos tragos demás, la engatusó ¿o tal vez no oyó bien lo que Saga le dijo?

Sí, aquel día en que se dignó a salir con el guardián del tercer templo para platicar las cosas del pasado y aclarar ciertos malentendidos. Shura de Capricornio jamás imaginó que unas cuantas bebidas lo llevaría a encontrarse con la joven amazona en una situación poco ortodoxa.

—De ser en ese caso seguramente ella me lo diría—tragó en seco la saliva sin dejar de caminar de un lado a otro—, ¿y si aún esta ofendida por lo que le dije? —se golpeó la frente con el adverso de su mano.

El español mantenía el miedo tan evidente que hasta una doncella se daría cuenta de su tormento, y eso le pasaba por hacer exactamente todo lo contrario a lo que Saga de Géminis le platicó. Y es que creía que otra vez el "diablo" se le metió al peliazul por lo que se sintió en el derecho de no obedecer ningún concejo del hombre. Vaya que esa vez el "maligno" no corrompió la mente del peliazul, y que verdaderamente tenía toda la razón.

—Aioria debe de saber algo, su amiga convive con ella—se mordió le labio inferior tras seguir en una inusual rutina de andar de un lado a otro dentro de su morada— De ser verdad ¿qué razón explicita le daría a su Santidad? Ni siquiera yo podría asimilarlo.

En efecto, Shura ya había creado un apocalipsis en su mente. Ni siquiera logro conciliar el sueño desde hace una semana y ahora, con esa orden que dicto Shion hace unas horas, lo estaban volviendo loco. ¡Ni siquiera tenía idea cómo el ser padre!

—Geist no puede estar en cinta. ¿Un hijo a estas alturas? Todavía soy muy joven.

Llevó sus manos hacia su cabellera oscura para sentir la fría sensación de imaginar el futuro. ¡¿Qué diantres iba hacer con un niño en brazos?!

— ¿Y si es niña? —Sus ojos se abrieron casi por reflejo del horror—. Por Athena, no estoy preparado para semejante trabajo.

Menos aún en pensar en todas las posibilidades que acarrearía esa situación. Fue entones que deseó más que nunca el haber obedecido y entendido todo lo que Saga le habló, porque tal parecía que el gemelo mayor intuía todo ese melodrama que le ocurriría.

Ah, pero allí estaba su lección por las cosas malas que pensó y el poco interés que mostró ante la amazona, ella no tenía culpa total del problema puesto que jamás se le ofreció, ni siquiera algún capricho. Únicamente se dejó arrastrar por las insinuaciones y el talento del gallego, a veces la ingenuidad no diferenciaba entre las personas, por la edad y la inexperiencia era fácil engatusar a cualquiera.

Y Geist jamás oyó razones, ni confesó lo que sentía…, bueno, solo Marín del Águila sospechaba del asunto.

—Ni siquiera cuento con Saga en estos momentos—se frotó la sien—; no cuento con nadie para que me oriente en esta pesadilla—realmente se acercó amistosamente a alguno de sus camaradas—. ¿Y si le comunico al mismo Patriarca?

Se detuvo a meditarlo.

¿Qué le diría Saga de Géminis en esos momentos?

"Antes de concluir debes tener todas tus hipótesis resueltas"

—Pero las otras amazonas dijeron de los síntomas impropios de Geist—suspiró pesadamente casi conteniendo las ganas de salir huyendo de Capricornio—; es lo que una mujer en cinta estaría. Por Athena ¿qué diré mañana?

Más sabía que el estar dando vueltas como un ratoncito no lo llevaría a nada bueno, ni siquiera podía salir de su morada por el temor de que sus nervios lo traicionaran y salir espantado del Santuario.

—Su Santidad, mi única razón de no cumplir la misión es que ya un heredero viene en camino —pronunció irónicamente tras desplomarse sobre su sillón—. Si claro, como si fuera a tomarlo con tal normalidad—se jaloneó los cabellos—, tal vez no me asesine por eso sino cuando me pregunte quien es la madre.

Bueno, en ese asunto si lo irían a castrar por su insolencia. Tal vez si no hubiera traicionado la confianza que Geist le dio…, si tan solo se hubiera sentado a oír lo que le pasaba, esos temores, esos cambios…. Pero poco le interesó saber del asunto con tal frialdad ya que tampoco deseaba extender su pequeño juego de satisfacción.

¡No podía mantener una relación con una amazona de 17 años! Tampoco se sentía viejo pero no estaba en el Siglo XVIII como para encamarse y embarazar a una muchachita que se suponía debía de mantener su virginidad intacta.

—Solo tengo dos opciones—tragó con fuerza la saliva—: Hablar con ella, pedirle perdón y formalizar nuestra situación, o…, declararme muerto cuando su Santidad lo sepa.

Y Shura de Capricornio se mantuvo quieto en su sillón, aunque ella no le contó nada de su estado, él sospechó lo inevitable.

¿Ahora qué decisión iba a tomar? Solo él sabía lo que podía hacer, y antes que todos sus camaradas y el Santuario entero lo supiera, debía de tomar las cosas con calma.

—Niño o niña…, Athena no me perdonará.

* * *

 **Como aviso especial quiero aclarar algo:** **Esta Colección se convertirá en un FanFic completo, solo que por el momento estoy planteando toda la trama de la historia. Ojalá mi idea un poco peculiar sea de su gusto.**


	9. Tauro

**Disclaimer** **: Ningún personaje de Saint Seiya me pertenece.**

 **Nota** **: Esta trama se procede en una posibilidad de ver a los Santos Dorados vivos, por lo menos posibilidad de existir como pasó en SOG. Espero les divierta. Además quiero aclarar algo, este fic NO es YAOI, respeto los gustos ajenos pero yo no escribo esos géneros.**

 **Agradezco enteramente aquellos que han leído y dejado un comentario, eso sube el ánimo de seguir relatando. También para aquellos que le dieron favorito a este humilde escrito… ¡Y GRACIAS TOTALES! ¡LOS AMO!**

 **Un saludo y abrazo a todos.**

* * *

 **Razones**

* * *

 **[9]**

 **"Toro con suerte"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El único sonido que se podía apreciar en el silencioso templo era el de un cubierto. Una fina cuchara de plata que golpeaba con la porcelana de la taza de té. Ese bullicio se podía determinar como el efecto de una persona sumamente nerviosa o, en el peor de los casos, aterrada.

El dueño del templo sudó frio, su rostro era una perfecta combinación del sonrojo y la vergüenza aun cuando se dijo así mismo que las cosas no podían ser terribles, que si se sentaba a meditar tal vez lograría ver el lado bueno a todo ello. Empero, a él no le molestó en ninguna medida las órdenes de su Santidad más le causó cierta pena por el simple hecho de su penosamente vida en la que se hallaba.

¿Quién iría a desear formalizar su vida con alguien como él? No era una persona mala, ni siquiera un sin vergüenza mujeriego. Tal vez su único pecado era el ser demasiado fiel y noble, un hombre el cual amaba los niños y que la sola idea de tenerlos le inundaban completamente en un ensueño de verse así mismo no con un heredero, sino con muchos pequeños, bueno, tal vez en un máximo de seis hermosas bendiciones.

Aldebarán de Tauro volvió a golpear la tacita a tal punto que su visitante imaginaba que el pobre objeto se destrozaría por la gran fuerza del toro. Él solo se mantuvo callado, con el abrupto sonrojo en toda su cobriza piel de buen brasileño; los largos cabellos lila oscuro le caían jocosamente hacia adelante puesto que su posición expresaba simplemente incomodidad. No por su mala suerte, sino por comentar algo que podría herir la amistad que entabló con una hermosa joven, una dama que sí lo apreciaba y no huía de su presencia.

Aldebarán poseía un buen carisma pero su defecto era su propia autoestima; al ver a muchos de sus camaradas se sintió como el protagonista del cuento Patito Feo. No era atractivo como Afrodita de Piscis o los gemelos de Géminis, ni osado como Milo de Escorpio o Death Mask de Cáncer, mucho menos tan sabio como Aioros de Sagitario o Camus de Acuario, ni algún rasgo característico de los otros caballeros restantes.

Realmente, su vida amorosa era un fiasco.

— ¿Deseas un poco más de té? —preguntó apenado a la mujer de cabellos anaranjado.

—Por supuesto—alegremente respondió ella empujando su taza ligeramente—, el té que preparas es muy delicioso.

El guardián del tercer templo cogió nerviosamente la tetera de porcelana, casi se insultó a si mismo por no controlar sus propias emociones pero también entendió que era inevitable. Ni siquiera recordó cuando fue la última vez que se encontró –únicamente a solas– con una fémina, tal vez con alguna amazona en el Coliseo cuando era un niño aprendiz.

— ¿Y cómo lo tomaron tus compañeros? —cuestionó ella para romper el insípido silencio.

—Como verás, la mayoría aprecia y valora bastante su libertad—Aldebarán le alcanzó la taza con el aromático líquido oscuro—. El simple hecho de cumplir las órdenes de su Ilustrísima va en contra de sus principios e ideologías.

—Veo que eso es un problema—sonrió tiernamente dando un sorbo a su bebida—, ¿por esa razón el señor Mu me interrogó?

— ¿Eh? ¿Mu te ha hecho preguntas? —notablemente incómodo, el gran toro dejó de beber para mirar a la joven lo cual a ella le extrañó—. Mi compañero es un poco callado por lo que me sorprende lo que me dices.

—Es verdad, es un hombre muy reservado—jugueteó con el lazo de su vestido—; a juzgar por su apariencia, es el tipo de caballero que muchas de mis amigas les gustaría desposar.

—Supongo que sí.

Y allí iba de nuevo, el golpe hacia su autoestima y ego como varón estaban fragmentándose. ¡Todas las chicas siempre debían recalcar algo especial de sus camaradas! Aunque especialmente todas fijaban la vista en el físico que éstos podían mostrar, su aspecto atractivo era tal vez una carnada para capturar a la más incauta, claro que, dependiendo los gustos, las cosas podían variar.+

—Pero yo creo que las apariencias son un rasgos mínimo si alguien en realidad desea formalizar una relación—titubeó un poco apenada, bebió un trago más—; además lo físico se deteriora más el sentimiento perdura.

—Lo afirmas como si lo hubieses vivido.

—A decir verdad he crecido con señoras de edad avanzada y por ello me han inculcado muchas cosas—suspiró pausadamente—. Ojalá algún día me toque esa suerte.

Aldebarán se encogió de hombros. No podía hablar, las palabras se le quedaron atoradas en las cuerdas vocales y…, era imposible no confesarle sus razones verdaderas.

— ¿Has pensado que justificación le darás al Patriarca Shion? —movió el líquido con una cucharita. Él negó tímidamente—; luces muy pálido y me imagino que esta situación te incomoda en demasía ¿no es así?

—Lo siento mucho, es una situación que yo di por perdida—confesó. Tauro no era muy bueno con los sentimientos, con decir su verdad y confesar su miedo—. No he visto en mi futuro que un sujeto como yo pudiera tener esa oportunidad, porque claramente sí me gusta la idea más en mis condiciones no lograría llevar a cabo mi deseo.

Miró a la joven, esperaba que ella no se asustara o pensara mal. Su corazón dio un vuelco cuando los ojos de Europa se posaron en él. Los nervios recorrieron cada parte de su ser. ¿Cómo podría confesarle sus sentimientos? Porque él si se había enamorado fervientemente de esa joven dama y, penosamente, era la primera vez que una fémina hechizaba sus ojos.

Suspiró. No había opción para él en permitirse añorar ese sueño que –intuyendo perfectamente- sus camaradas rechazaban. ¡Ah! Cuanto daría por tener ese bello rostro de alguno de los Santos de Oro.

—Lo único desagradable de ti es que generalizas tu situación—ahora ella parecía usar ese tono que muchas chicas murmuraban cuando él iba a misión—. Aldebarán, no todas las chicas son como tú crees. Por Athena sé que una persona siempre está destinada a otra, ya sea aquí o al otro lado del mundo.

—Voy a envejecer cuando halle a esa persona.

—Tal vez pueda estar muy cerca de ti y tú ni siquiera te has tomado el tiempo de averiguarlo.

—¿Y cómo se supone que logre saberlo?

Europa llevó sus manos hacia los labios carnosos y rojizos, ese toro sí que un completo despistado. Ahora sí comprendía lo que doña Solano le comentó acerca de la intuición masculina.

—No deberías de darle una razón a su Santidad para justificar tu declinación a esa misión. —prosiguió al ver que Tauro no tenía intenciones de retomar la plática.

— ¿Qué dices? ¿Cómo voy a infringir tan solo esa opción?

—Porque yo me ofreceré en ayudarte ¿de acuerdo?

La joven mujer era bastante directa con su pensar, eso lo aprendió del propio Aldebarán cuando se conocieron hace unos años atrás. En aquella ocasión no tuvo como agradecer su heroica hazaña, su único regalo fue entregarle una flor lila. Ese símbolo de la inocencia y el amor que ella intentó declararse al santo, pero en esa ocasión era muy pequeña para atreverse.

Por otra parte, el gran toro casi quiebra su taza. Sus ojos quedaron en blanco al oír lo que esa jovencita le propuso. ¿Acaso era tan inocente que no sabía cómo una mujer podía concebir un hijo? La cara de Aldebarán se convirtió en un verdadero ejemplo del tomate.

¡Ahora no entendía si era un sueño!

—Europa…tú…

—En ese tiempo era muy joven, además estabas con tus compañeros—interrumpió con un liego sonrojo en las mejillas—. Pero mi deseo siempre ha sido formar una familia, amar a un esposo y que me ame de igual manera, ver a mis hijos crecer, compartir aventuras y pasar una vida con él.

— ¿Y tú crees que…?

—Si Aldebarán—asintió tímidamente—; yo no soy como la mayoría de mujeres que solo aman el físico de un hombre, sino que para mí lo más atractivo es el sentimiento. Ese corazón que únicamente latirá por y para mí.

—Siempre pensé en ti pero…, no quise ilusionarme que una mujer como tú siquiera me viera de una manera distinta al de un amigo.

Europa no pudo contener las risas, llevó sus manos hacia su estómago. Aldebarán solo irradio vergüenza y no se pudo negar a contagiarse con esa hermosa melodía de su acompañarte.

—Relájate gran toro—recogió un mechón de su cabello—, olvídate de tu razón y piensa en cómo me propondrás ser tu pareja.

— ¿Y cómo…cómo puedo pedirte que seas mi novia?

La joven solo se puso de pie, lentamente se acercó al hombre musculo y sujetó su mano con delicadeza. El brillo en los ojos de ambos era una conexión muy intensa.

—Lo que salga de tu corazón mi querido Tauro, yo lo apreciaré porque es tu esfuerzo—no pudo evitar acercarse al rostro del hombre y regalarle un tímido beso en la mejilla—. Solo te pido que me cuides porque yo sí cuidaré de ti.

—Europa…

La joven solo sonrió dejándose abrazar por el gran hombre, quien no pudo evitar contener las lágrimas traicioneras. Ella siempre estuvo allí desde que se conocieron y él volvió a la vida, porque ella era muy fiel a su palabra cuando le prometió visitarlo todos los días. Ahora entendía su razón, y él tan ingenuo imaginó que su querida Europa estaba interesada en el primer guardián de Aries.

A veces uno no puede ver que la verdadera personada adecuada estaba más cerca de lo que se aparentaba.

* * *

 **Como aviso especial quiero aclarar algo:** He publicado un OneShot para los Fans del ShainaxMilo- **Juego de Cobra y Escorpio**


	10. Escorpio

**Disclaimer** **: Ningún personaje de Saint Seiya me pertenece.**

 **Nota** **: Esta trama se procede en una posibilidad de ver a los Santos Dorados vivos, por lo menos posibilidad de existir como pasó en SOG. Espero les divierta. Además quiero aclarar algo, este fic NO es YAOI, respeto los gustos ajenos pero yo no escribo esos géneros.**

 **Agradezco enteramente aquellos que han leído y dejado un comentario, eso sube el ánimo de seguir relatando. También para aquellos que le dieron favorito a este humilde escrito… ¡Y GRACIAS TOTALES! ¡LOS AMO! ¡YA VAMOS FINALIZANDO ESTE CORTO!**

 **Un saludo y abrazo a todos.**

* * *

 **Razones**

* * *

 **[10]**

 **"Ruda pero Fiel"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Él no odiaba enlazar su vida con otra persona.

Él no detestaba pensar en un "hasta el final"

Él tampoco impartía mal concepto en poseer un sucesor, de hecho, había pensado en preguntarle al Patriarca la posibilidad de tener un discípulo así como Camus tuvo a Hyoga e Isaack de modo que lo creyó justo que también él tuviera uno. De ninguna manera se tildó de mala persona o un irresponsable, simplemente le gustaba observar la vida de otro modo bajo las reglas con las que él creció y las leyes de Athena.

Milo de Escorpio se mantuvo en silencio, sentado en la parte alta de su templo para observar el cielo estrellado de esa noche. No la pareció extraño o peculiar que el bullicio en todo el Santuario se mermara a diferencia de otros días, tal vez porque el rumor de que Saori Kido volvería se convertiría realidad.

O tal vez iba a recalcar que entre los trece caballeros –porque Athena consideraba a Kanon como un miembro más de la orden- se irían a sortear que únicamente seis la acompañarían en una importante misión. Bah, patrañas considero eso Milo, ¿por qué iba a necesitar a solo seis hombres para realizar un viaje a otro país? ¿Y qué tenía que ver el tema de una noche elegante de familias prestigiosas?

A Escorpio no le pareció correcto que Athena inmiscuyera su trabajo con su vida humana, donde se le conocía como la heredera absoluta de los Kido. Pero la ley es la ley, por más dura que fuera era la ley.

— ¿Y cómo se supone que vamos a descuidar el Santuario? —Chasqueó la lengua un poco fastidiado—. Camus comentó que ese tipo de eventos son muy elitistas.

Añadiendo, en su mente, el tipo de comportamiento que todos debían de manifestar ante una sociedad que seguramente él jamás desearía pertenecer. Donde las reglas eran demasiado estúpidas y estrictas como para prohibir a una persona a disfrutar su existencia.

—Debería de pensar más en lo que diré mañana a su Ilustrísima—suspiró el joven de cabellos azules echando la cabeza hacia atrás—. ¿Qué cosa sería apropiado cuando tengo la curiosidad de poseer un discípulo?

Sí, era difícil de pensar en eso cuando un gusto le invadía cada vez más aunque eso involucraba el hecho de que la orden de Shion debía regirse bajo ciertos parámetros. Desde luego, Milo de Escorpio no se sentía lo suficientemente capaz de sujetarse a una mujer, tener hijos y solventar a una familia.

—Una familia…—suspiró, el recuerdo de su pasado llegó como una simple brisa fría—; sería como debatir a qué lado inclinarme, hasta considero que su Santidad ni siquiera piensa que esa demanda es egoísta.

Por supuesto que él no deseaba refutar más no le parecía correcto que a hombres que dedicaban su vida a servir a una diosa se le recuerde que el tener una vida normal como cualquier otra persona era algo fatídico. De ese tipo de situación en añorar por un momento en experimentar un amor intenso, de aquellos deseos en poseer a alguien y velar por esa persona, pero a su vez era correr el riesgo de que sufriera momentos que no serían justos para ella.

—Tal vez es la razón del porque todos aquí solo prefieren tener aventuras ocultas—a excepción de Death Mask por supuesto, él sí se arriesgó a tomar una decisión seguramente porque se enamoró como nadie en la élite—. De ninguna manera tendría la tranquilidad de tener un heredero, no…, no me agradaría bajo ninguna circunstancias en que mi hijo o hija caminara en un sendero peligroso.

Se desplomó sobre el duro mármol para mirar con precisión el cielo oscuro. Él no era una mala persona, tampoco un desconsiderado. Él vio muchos caballeros siendo arrebatados, desde muy pequeños, de los brazos de sus madres donde se les inculcó una vida muy distinta a las que imaginaron.

Totalmente era injusto en algunos casos.

El joven hombre sintió una molestia. Un vacío en el pecho como cuando caminas por un sendero sin saber exactamente a donde ir y que, después de aquel domingo de diversión, lo pensó muy bien solo para que ese mismo día la idea lo atestara sin tregua.

—Por lo menos yo lo tomé a broma—dijo al recordar a cierta Amazona—, pero creo que nadie se imaginó, ni en sus pesadillas que el Patriarca nos mandaría a cumplir semejante trabajo.

Y es que desde es ocasión en que terminaron en un juego de cartas, ninguno pensó que las bromas se podían realizar, en especial con la sugerencia que Kanon le impartió para poner en aprieto a Shaina de Ofiuco; porque estaba claro que a él ni en broma se le ocurriría semejante apuesta solo tal vez como un máximo de pedirle que le pagara todas las cenas por un mes entero.

Las mejillas de don Escorpio se ruborizaron. El entrenamiento a las mujeres guerreras no le hacían juicio a su apariencia sino un gran beneficio a ello, y eso lo averiguó después de ver los atributos de Shaina bajo un traje de baño.

—Pero al final me gané un golpe—musitó recordando abruptamente la fría mirada de Saga—; Kanon tiene razón, su gemelo se ha vuelto un poco huraño y bastante protector con esa niña. Hasta podría apostar que en realidad es su hija de sangre.

Pero sabía que era imposible, y el mismo Patriarca lo confirmó. Para él fue como una incomodidad más de que alguien como Géminis poseyera a una aprendiz, aunque no recordó –en todo el tiempo que esa albina estuvo en el Santuario- aprender cosas de amazonas, hasta le extrañó que Saga le pidiera ayuda a Camus para la educación de la menor.

—Si el señor Shion considera como heredera a esa pequeña tendrá un problema en manos—afirmó tras recordar que Saga y Kanon ya tenían una disputa por el espacio en Géminis—; porque de ese modo yo también pediré un niño.

Sí, él ya podía atestiguar que su única razón de evitar casarse con un dama era la de excusarse con "aprender" a convivir con un niño y una mujer. Solo así, tal vez, consideraría buscar una buena compañía para que le diera, con el disfrute del proceso, los niños que deseaba. Aunque para empezar tenía que ya tener una candidata. ¡Válgame Dios! Milo no era tan mujeriego pero sí poseía un defecto meticuloso para escoger una dama apropiada, y entre la cual debía de ser capaz de soportarlo porque él si sería tan fiel a ella como lo es a Athena. Empero, el eco de una voz interrumpió sus pensamientos como si se tratara de un cántico venenoso.

—Pido permiso para pasar por la Casa de Escorpio.

El dueño bajó de la parte alta del templo hasta la entrada principal donde la amazona con la que jugó yacía de pie, con esa imponente figura autoritaria aunque no sabía si aún estaba enojada con él después de aquel día.

—Buenas noches, Shaina—saludó el varón educadamentemente, llevaba él su traje de entrenamiento por lo que no inmutó en nada a la mujer—. ¿Podría saber la razón de querer cruzar mi templo?

—Buenas noches, Milo—devolvió el gesto en un tono inexpresivo—. Asuntos con el caballero de Piscis.

— ¿Afrodita dices? —de acuerdo, esa respuesta sí le cayó inesperadamente.

—Algo personal, desde luego que también su Santidad me ha mandado a llamar.

— ¿Pero porque con Piscis? —volvió a cuestionar sin prestar atención a lo último—; es un poco inoportuno que vayas a buscarlo. De hecho no es momento para ninguno de los caballeros que nos interrumpas.

—Lo sé, el caballero de Géminis me aconsejó que únicamente me anunciara solo con mi cosmos—explicó la guerrera calmadamente aunque debajo de esa máscara solo deseaba cobrárselas al irreverente caballero dorado—. Pero parece que te has quedado dormido, por ello no sentí tu cosmos.

—Solo es simple reflexión.

—Comprendo—suspiró, observó al peliazul y no pudo controlar ese recuerdo humillante—. Permíteme pasar porque en verdad necesito presentarme puntual ante el Patriarca—se cruzó de brazos—; la señorita Athena nos visita mañana así que tengo el encargo de escoltarla desde el aeropuerto hasta sus aposentos.

Milo suspiró, no quería sonar poco cuerdo o simplemente un grosero pero tenía que sincerarse con que Saori estaba tardando con el asunto que tenían entre manos; empero, ese tema no estaba siendo una prioridad por el momento salvo tal vez en preguntarle porqué permitió que su Santidad tomara esa decisión de casi exigirles llevar a cabo aquella orden.

—Puedes pasar entonces.

Se hizo a un lado, la peliverde pasó cerca él y…, bueno, Milo a veces era un poco imprudente o desmedido con sus palabras por lo que se atrevió a recordarle el día en que jugaron cartas:

— ¿Por se te encogió el traje de baño?

Sin pensarlo, Escorpio esquivó difícilmente el golpe que Shaina le rozó el rostro dejándole un rasguño en la mejilla. Esa mujer estaba bastante, inmersamente enfurecida.

—Eso me lo pagarás, de ninguna manera te perdonaré que me humillaras de esa manera.

—Cuida esas uñas que puedes sacarle los ojos a alguien.

—Esa es la idea.

—Si tanto te enojó —el peliazul se sobó la mejilla, sí que le ardía—, ¿Por qué no tomaste las segunda opción?, al menos eso no sería tan deshonroso.

Perfecto. Ni siquiera recordó que fue lo que dijo aquella vez en las opciones que le ofreció para cumplir el reto. Solo vi como un golpe mucho más embravecido terminó por estamparlo contra la pared de su templo; esa Cobra poseía una fuerza titánica como para derrotarlo de aquella manera.

—No era necesario llegar a los golpes. —gimoteó Milo cayendo de cara al suelo. El dolor lo dejó en shock.

—A la próxima, no importa si eres un caballero dorado, juro por Athena que te aniquilaré si vuelves a ofenderme.

Shaina casi escupió las palabras a la vez que se alejaba de la presencia de Escorpio, emanó una cantidad de energía negativa. Ella realmente esta enfurecida.

Mientras tanto, Milo solo se llegó a poner de pie y sobarse la cabeza. No estaba en su educación alzarle la mano a una mujer de aquella manera en que Shaina se lo hizo, por lo que aceptó humillantemente que ella se marchara sin disculparse.

—Mujeres como ella me provocan un ligero terror al casamiento.

Masculló un poco incrédulo. Definitivamente, la opción de buscar un aprendiz era mejor que poseer hijos propios más aun en tener mala suerte de estar rodeado de mujeres toscas…, pero un fiel corazón.

—Ya se me ocurría qué razón falsa le daré a su Santidad.

* * *

 **Como aviso especial quiero aclarar algo y que es parte de este capítulo:** He publicado un OneShot para los Fans del ShainaxMilo- **Juego de Cobra y Escorpio**


	11. Libra

**Disclaimer** **: Ningún personaje de Saint Seiya me pertenece.**

 **Nota** **: Esta trama se procede en una posibilidad de ver a los Santos Dorados vivos, por lo menos posibilidad de existir como pasó en SOG. Espero les divierta. Además quiero aclarar algo, este fic NO es YAOI, respeto los gustos ajenos pero yo no escribo esos géneros.**

 **Agradezco enteramente aquellos que han leído y dejado un comentario, eso sube el ánimo de seguir relatando. También para aquellos que le dieron favorito a este humilde escrito… ¡Y GRACIAS TOTALES! ¡LOS AMO! ¡YA VAMOS FINALIZANDO ESTE CORTO!**

 **Un saludo y abrazo a todos.**

* * *

 **Razones**

* * *

 **[11]**

 **"No es la apariencia sino la mentalidad"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mermó su ira, poco a poco intentó suavizar su expresión sin refutarse a sí mismo en algún error que tal vez cometió y no se dio cuenta. Se calmó, había tomado las armas regadas en el suelo y las guardó dentro de la caja de oro para alistarse a realizar una visita inesperada.

Entrenó más de dos horas para apaciguar ese enojo que le revolvía el estómago. No odiaba los niños, increíblemente poseía el instinto paterno de tomar pequeños de la calle o huérfanos para darles un hogar más cómodo y a gusto, prueba fehaciente eran Shiryu y Sunrei a los que educó y cuidó como si fueran sus propios niños.

A él no le molestó en ninguna manera el asunto de tener un sucesor, de hecho, no comprendió la razón del caso cuando su propia armadura tomó como su nuevo dueño al caballero de bronce, si alguien debía de tener el heredero sería de la descendencia de Shiryu. El asunto que engrandeció el enojo del chino fue que su mejor amigo decidiera ese tema sin consultárselo, ni siquiera tener el atrevimiento de explicar el motivo.

Y aquello fue la razón de que terminara de pie frente al escritorio de un joven Shion.

—Creí que éramos amigos, compañeros de armas, los últimos sobrevivientes de la Guerra Santa del siglo XVIII—refutó el joven Dohko, pegó un golpe sobre el escritorio sin importarle el título superior del antiguo caballero de Aries—. Debiste consultarme tu decisión.

—Hay cosas que no puedo comentarte, por más amigos que seamos.

—Acepto que asuntos concernientes a las decisiones de la señorita Athena sean de sumo secreto—frunció el ceño—, pero no este tipo de cosas.

—De hecho, fue la propia Athena quien me pidió la discreción del caso—explicó el lemuriano sin apartar los ojos de su amigo, tal vez los años pasaron pero él mantenía ese comportamiento tan característico de su persona—; si te molesta la orden puedes dar tus razones a nuestra señora como todos los caballeros que refutaron.

—No me malinterpretes—Dohko tomó asiento frente al peliverde, llevó sus manos hacia sus cabellos—, no tengo problemas en tener algún niño a mi cuidado pero a estas alturas debes ser consciente que el buscarme una mujer sería un poco ridículo.

—Tienes la apariencia de un adolescente. Aprovéchala.

—Muy gracioso, borrego—se cruzó de brazos—. Tú también deberías estar metido en este asunto y no solo los muchachos. ¿Cuál es la razón de obligarlos a tener hijos? Ellos quieren vivir su nueva vida a su manera.

Shion suspiró, de cierta manera también lo había pensado, pero no estaba en él ir en contra de las decisiones de Saori, ella era la que debía de responder cual era la razón principal de todo ese asunto, porque fue ella misma quien le dio la orden comenzar a inducir a los santos de oro que consideraran la idea de poseer hijos, casarse, tener una familia y vivir tal vez como personas normales. Por un momento lo imaginó como un capricho infantil pero la seriedad en que se manifestó le produjo la sensación de que estaba obligado a obedecer.

—Nadie puede obligar a uno en tomar una mujer y casarse—Shion se puso de pie—; no estamos en esos tiempos en que vivimos, tampoco entendimos porque razón el Patriarca Sage casi exigió que por lo menos los caballeros mayores tuvieran descendientes.

—Fue un golpe bastante duro para aquellos que se apartaron de todo contacto fuera del Santuario.

—Solo Leo, tú y yo nos libramos de esto.

—Porque éramos los más jóvenes para tomar ese asunto—Dohko recordó aquella vez en que el antiguo caballero de Cáncer los reunió para ordenarles un trabajo que, a muchos como Géminis, Capricornio y Piscis les costó tal vez la propia vida—, o en tu caso porque hallaste una compañera pero…

Chasqueó la lengua ganándose la mirada casi asesina por parte del hombre que vestía en una túnica oscura. Dohko se encogió de hombros, poco satisfecho y con el ligero dolor en el corazón; existían cosas personales, secretos y comentarios que esa Cámara guardaba celosamente entre sus paredes, y que por prudencia propia era mejor mantener información en un lugar muy recóndito.

—Lo siento, no quería expresarme así.

El caballero de Libra sabía del secreto mejor guardado de su amigo y que, pese a los largos años, esa sensación de angustia seguía abatiendo el alma del lemuriano. También fue una de las razones del porque Shion juró lealtad a Hades, pero para su desdicha nunca halló a esa mujer en el Inframundo.

—Lo mantendremos así—alzó la mano para apaciguarse a sí mismo e intentar calmar esa molestia que parecía nunca tener fin—, es mejor que no lo vuelvas a mencionar.

—Pero él…

—Confío en sus habilidades—interrumpió Shion, no estaba dispuesto oír más palabras reconfortantes—. Esta situación no se podrá solucionar como tú o yo queremos, y no pretendo volver a caer a lo más denigrante.

—No es justo ni para ti, ni para ellos—apoyó las manos sobre el escritorio—; hemos vivido los tres con este secreto por largo tiempo. ¿De verdad pretendes seguir con esto?

—Totalmente.

Mentiroso. Él intentaba ocultar la verdad como cuando uno se pretende tapar el sol con un dedo. ¿A quién quería engañar? Su angustia crecía a cada momento y, el simple hecho de que no encontró ni una solución, ya no tenía recursos para solucionar su problema, sabía que tampoco podía acudir a la Athena de ese tiempo porque temía comentarle una verdad que iba en contra de los protocolos de un Patriarca.

Por otra parte, Dohko solo suspiró al sentir culpable por recordarle la tormenta que parecía no cesar sino más bien aumentar en volumen y para cuando se dieran cuenta todo estaría perdido.

—Bueno, supongo que voy a negarme a buscar una mujer—intentó cambiar el rumbo de la conversación, lo que menos quería era el revocar el pasado que ninguno de los dos estaba listo para tocarlo—. La última vez que intenté buscar una mujer me sentí un depravado.

—Vamos, eres un joven físicamente.

—Pero mi mente pasa los limites—sonrió al ver el rostro sonrojado de Shion—, oye tampoco quiere decir que deba aprovechar mi apariencia para conquistar a niñas. Athena me castraría.

—No lo creo—se sentó al tomar un libro—. Tú no eres como otros hombres, es tu corazón lo que te hace especial—apoyó el mentón sobre sus manos—, ahora que tu vida se ha puesto en marcha en el mismo sentido que cualquier humano puede tener.

—Voy a envejecer más rápido que tú.

—Si sigues renegando lo harás—bromeó sin deshacer la sonrisa—. Aprovecha mi amigo, busca una bella mujer para que tengas una familia. Estoy seguro que tus chicos estarán muy complacidos si saben que su padre les dará hermanos menores

Dohko enarcó una ceja. ¿Acaso su borrego amigo no entendía que prácticamente pasó sus largos años de vida cuidando y educando niños? ¿Cuál iría hacer la diferencia? Aunque era muy probable que Sunrei se alegraría ayudarlo a criar un pequeño, pero la situación radica en la moralidad y las costumbres del chino.

Su apariencia no era una excusa, su mentalidad lo era todo por lo que se le hacía difícil decir que el buscar una mujer sería muy sencillo. Tampoco se sentía un hombre atractivo o coqueto, simplemente un hombre de buen carisma y amable.

—¿Y cómo la voy a buscar?

—¿A dónde van los jóvenes de esta época?

—¿A un bar?

—¿Siempre lo hacen?

Ambos se miraron, las cosas no eran como en su adolescencia y en ese siglo el estilo de vida era distinto al que estaban acostumbrados. Suspiraron a la vez. Definitivamente era un complejo universal todo ese asunto.

—Creo que iré a la villa para tomar algo y pensar—se puso de pie—, y tú me vas acompañar.

—Yo no necesito una mujer en estos momentos.

—Tampoco pretendo que su Ilustrísima se comporte como un chiquillo—se burló—; vamos a beber como en los viejos tiempos.

—Presiento que me quieres sobornar.

El chino solo soltó una carcajada y ladeó la cabeza. Ya vería si con dos copas su mejor amigo diría la misma advertencia. Porque uno de los secretos más íntimos de su borrego compañero recaía con el problema del alcohol.

Y él no era estúpido como para dejar pasar la oportunidad de cambiar su suerte, de buscar una razón de convencerse de que estaba muy viejo para tomar ese trabajo.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Como aviso especial quiero aclarar algo y que es parte de este capítulo:** He publicado un OneShot para los Fans de los gemelos. Es algo reflexivo así que si gustan pueden echarle un vistazo- **Baraja.**

Así mismo, quiero avisar que **estaré subiendo nuevos fics en un foro que se abrió en conjunto con unos amigos. Si eres fan de Saint Seiya y muchas cosas más puedes visitar el** **FORO PHOENIX (enlace en mi perfil)**


	12. Leo

**Disclaimer** **: Ningún personaje de Saint Seiya me pertenece.**

 **Nota** **: Esta trama se procede en una posibilidad de ver a los Santos Dorados vivos, por lo menos posibilidad de existir como pasó en SOG. Espero les divierta. Además quiero aclarar algo, este fic NO es YAOI, respeto los gustos ajenos pero yo no escribo esos géneros.**

 **Agradezco enteramente aquellos que han leído y dejado un comentario, eso sube el ánimo de seguir relatando. También para aquellos que le dieron favorito a este humilde escrito… ¡Y GRACIAS TOTALES! ¡LOS AMO! ¡FELICES FIESTAS! ¡EL ULTIMO DIA DEL AÑO SE PUBLICA EL FINAL DE ESTE CORTO!**

 **Un saludo y abrazo a todos.**

* * *

 **Razones**

* * *

 **[12]**

 **"Atracción"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sus facciones maduras lo tildaban como un hombre responsable.

Esas manos grandes, duras pero a la vez suaves como la piel tersa de un niño que ejercía esa sensación de confianza, casi como hostigando la conmoción de una protección única y calmada. Los ojos verde oscuro paseaban como bolillas de lana por todo el contorno de aquella cobija, tal vez como el único recuerdo de su infancia, esos fragmentos que no pudo evitar evaporar lentamente.

Porque a veces las cosas que más te aferras no siempre echan raíces, superficialmente queda a la deriva para ser arrancadas como si se tratara de una mala hierba. Esos recuerdos que para él fueron importantes y que, por suma necesidad, tuvo que alejarlos para formar un camino nuevo donde aprendió la crudeza de la vida.

El hombre de cabellos castaños tomó esa mantita para acariciar la textura del acabado, ya no memoró cuando fue la primera vez que durmió con ella, tal vez apenas concibió los cinco años de edad cuando pisó el Santuario arrastrando consigo el único recuerdo de su madre.

Aioria de Leo sonrió apenas en señal de nostalgia. Ni siquiera siendo caballero supo qué fue lo que ocurrió con la mujer que lo trajo al mundo, si vivía o murió cuando él era un bebé tal y como en el orfanato le dijeron a Aioros y a él. Pero eso ya no importaba, nada de su pasado lo agobiaba ahora que una nueva vida comenzó a inquietarlo con características impropias a él.

Ni siquiera le incomodó las órdenes de Shion. Quizás hasta su razón de fomentarle del porque iría actuar como sus camaradas tenía valor en esos instantes.

Leo suspiró y cerró su armario sin hacer ningún ruido en el proceso. A pasos lentos se dirigió a su cómoda donde pudo verse a sí mismo las marcas de las batallas que tuvo durante los años de su vida, vaya que sí era un poco imprudente y aunque intentaba prometerle a Marín que las cosas iban a salir bien…, bueno, solo eran mentirillas piadosas.

—Tengo que comprar ropa—contempló la camiseta que había sobre el respaldar de la silla. Un acabo sencillo aunque un agujero pequeño le delataba el gran uso que se dio—, o terminaré usando constantemente la armadura.

Soltó un largo suspiro, cogió la camiseta y observó el hoyo sin importarle necesariamente una simple prenda de vestir. Sus ojos volvieron a su habitual condición de recorrer a través del espejo su figura; indudablemente las marcas oscuras debajo de los parpados llamó mucho más su atención, sin importar nada, ni siquiera incomodar en lo sucedido porque a la verdad él tenía la verdadera razón del porque pasó noches en vela.

Una semana y dos días. Es la cuenta que él llevó en su calendario sin esperar necesariamente que alguien se lo avisara, tiempo suficiente para intentar ser alguien responsable o más bien aprender cosas de las cuales nunca, ni en sus más remotas pesadillas consideró ser.

—Ella dijo que debía de…—frunció el ceño y pasó su mano por el espejo solo para ver al ocupante que dormía plácidamente en la cama—; se lo hice hace unas horas, no creo que deba molestarla otra vez.

La verdad es que le cansaba un poco realizar un trabajo poco agraciado aunque a simple vista le causaba mucha gracia ver cosas que creía jamás apreciar, bueno, en el sentido que no se reiría cada vez que debía meterse al baño con ella. Pasar sus manos por la suave y cálida piel de la fémina le provocaba una extraña sensación, nada anormal por supuesto, sino más una necesidad de hacer cosas que nunca se proyectó. Aunque ella se quejaba de esas caricias y el agua fría recorrer su cuerpo de una manera pausada.

—Si hago eso seguramente me mantendrá despierto toda la noche. Es bastante exigente.

Y sí, ella poseía esa personalidad de exigir lo que deseaba aún en su corta edad. Terriblemente sabía Aioria que tendría mucho trabajo para controlarla.

—Lo es.

De pronto, la suave voz de una mujer lo asustó provocando que soltara la cobija que sacó del armario. El castaño casi ahogó un gritito al ver a la mujer de cabellos naranja que lo miraba curiosa desde la entrada de la recamara. Graciosamente no llevaba máscara y por aquella sonrisa podía inducir que no había problema en pasarse a visitarlo a esas horas de la noche.

—¿Qu-Qué haces aquí Marín? —casi asustado preguntó y rápidamente corrió hacia su cama para ocultar a la visitante que dormía semidesnuda en su lecho.

—Solo pasaba a visitarte y a saber qué cosa hacías.

—Eh…, bueno, estoy muy bien—titubeó muy nervioso, tapó torpemente algo evidente y se dirigió a la joven—. Creo que sería más propio platicar en la sala ¿no creer?

Pero Marín del Águila no era una chica tonta menos estúpida, sabía que algo ocultaba el hombre. Tampoco quería sentirse más una desdichada apartada de la vida de Leo, cuando ambos mantenían una peculiar relación que sumía todo en un secreto que casi nadie sabía o sospechaban. Nada formal. Nada serio. Tampoco ellos sabían describirlo, si bien ambos poseían una atracción mutua…., jamás dieron un paso más allá fuera de la amistad.

—Ser caballero te mantiene a guardar prudencia en ciertas cosas—habló sin inmutarse a salir de la habitación. No. Ella deseaba corroborar el rumor—, pero en la situación en que nos hallamos creo que tengo el derecho de oír la verdad de tu propia boca aunque ya tenga idea de lo que sucede.

—Marín…, no es lo que tú imaginas.

—Si ocultas algo es por una buena razón.

—Pero no es lo que tu mente piensa.

Empero, la japonesa apartó suavemente a Aioria del camino, a paso lento avanzó hacia a la cama donde pudo ver la silueta de esa fémina que se removía en la cama del hombre; suspiró lentamente y cerró los ojos cuando puso la mano sobre las sabanas casi intentando ahogar un gritito. Por su parte, Leo tragó en seco la saliva al ver a su amiga en esas condiciones, sabía que el Inframundo se desataría en esas cuatro paredes o tal vez el momento perfecto para que todo el Santuario se enterara de lo que había hecho, porque claramente desacató las reglas estrictas que el Patriarca Shion predispuso.

Lamentablemente, Aioria de Leo estaba en un serio, gravísimo y funesto problema.

Marín puso las manos. Aioria intentó detenerla. Marín lo empujó de un golpe. Aioria retrocedió. Marín jaló las sabanas y Aioria…, se cubrió la cara de vergüenza ante lo que se divisó frente a la amazona de plata.

.

.

.

—Supe que no guardaría el secreto—explicó el león bastante enrojecido sin dejar de acariciar la piel de la fémina que acompañó más de una semana su cómodo lecho—. Sí, he cometido el error.

—Lena se aseguró de dejarme el encargo antes de partir—Marín se acercó mucho más a Aioria solo para revolverle los cabellos y tratar de calmarlo—. Nunca pensé que me eras infiel de esa manera, eres un caballero leal y de palabra.

Leo sonrió penosamente sin descuidar en soltar a la mujercita por la cual cambió a Marín durante ese tiempo. Sí. La culpable de las ojeras del hombre poseía apenas unos meses de nacida y que parecía poseer la fuerza de una niña desarrollada.

—Es muy linda—siguió comentando la chica de cabellos naranja—, debiste decirme de un inicio y asi podría ayudarte en su cuidado—el hombre se encogió de hombros sin dejar de mecer a la bebe que en esos momentos parecía tener intensión de quejarse—. Si no fuera porque Lena dejó caer muchos pañales de tela, jamás lo creería pero fue mayor mi incomodidad cuando la veía entrar a tu templo. Casi no salía de allí hasta las altas horas de la noche.

—Me ayudó a cuidarla, y me cubrió cuando me fui a una misión—confesó sin despegar la mirada sobre el gesto de la niña—. No es para nada fácil ocuparse de una bebé.

—Ya lo he notado.

Marín no quiso burlarse pero el hecho de ver que Aioria sostenía a la criatura semi desnuda sobre sus manos le hizo apreciar esa posición. A la verdad, el gran Leo se veía muy bien en el papel de padre, parecía tener mucho cuidado con recién nacido; no dudó en tocarle las mechas casi castañas lo cual a ella le generó duda.

¿Porque esa nena poseía un rasgo particular con Aioria?

—No, no es mi hija—como si hubiera leído la mente de la amazona, Aioria apegó mucho más el cuerpo de la pequeña—; sabes que no rompería las reglas impuestas y, en todo caso, hubiese pedido consentimiento del Patriarca para poseer una heredera tal vez así me dejarían tener a mi heredera en mi templo.

— ¿Y de dónde conseguiste a una bebé? —esa era otra curiosidad que le carcomía las entrañas.

—En un viaje a Asgard junto a mi hermano, Saga de Géminis, Camus de Acuario y Milo de Escorpio—explicó brevemente, tampoco deseaba pasarse horas narrando detalles cuando en radiad solo deseaba llevar a la niña a darle un baño, vestirla, darle de comer y echarse a la cama a dormir un rato—; tuve que ir ayudar a buscar unas cosas para reparar unas casas cuando cerca de un árbol frente de una Iglesia abandona muy alejada de la ciudad encontré una canastilla—acarició la cabecita de la menor ganándose esos grandes ojos negros posarse en él. Era como si la menor prestara atención la historia—. Ignoré, pero ese ruido característico me hizo volver y cuando cogí en canastillo pude encontrarme con esta pequeña; solo Lyfia y Lena saben del secreto.

— ¿Y porque no la dejaste con la señorita de Asgard?

—Por derecho le corresponde estar con los suyos pero Lyfia me dijo algo que me dejó pensativo—respondió aunque no pasó por desapercibido esa mirada incomoda de la japonesa. Ahora entendía a qué se refería Death Mask y Afrodita sobre los cambios de humor en las mujeres—. Esta niña debió ser un regalo de Odin, no sé, tal vez algo que iría a cambiar mi vida, y pues ahora es lo que vez.

—Parece ser que su Santidad no sabe de esto—pasó la mano por la mejilla de la niña—, y comprendes que si un niño huérfano cae en el Santuario será decisión del Patriarca sobre esa vida.

—No pienso dejarla en un orfanato.

—Tampoco creo que sea la solución.

Era verdad lo que Marín decía. Su preocupación recaía sobre Aioria y el destino de la bebé si Shion se enteraba, porque ante los ojos de los demás era impropio que un caballero anduviera con un recién nacido en brazos añadiendo los rasgos similares al hombre. Deliberadamente podrían azotar a Leo por su osadía.

Pero Aioria se entercó en poseerla, ni aun cuando Lena –la jovencita que vivió un tiempo en el Santuario– le pidió que tomara la idea de hablar con Shion en privado sobre el destino de esa pequeña huérfana. Sí. Era momento de hacerlas cosas de la manera correcta.

—Quizás podría decir que ella sería mi razón para evadir la misión—murmuró sin despegar los ojos sobre la niña—. ¿Acaso te gustaría vivir conmigo? —le habló a la criatura sine vitar que ella intentara formar una sonrisa—, vale preciosa que aceptaré un sí.

—Te ves muy bien siendo padre.

—Apuesto que serías buena madre.

Marín se sonrojó suavemente aunque no pudo evitar posar sus manos sobre su vientre, casi inmediatamente su tranquilidad se vio manchada por un viejo recuerdo que…, no, por el momento no era correcto revelarlo ante su mejor amigo, tampoco deseaba arruinarle la velada con sus comentarios. Tal vez algún día habría momento para confesar.

Sin embargo, los gemidos dela niña llevó a Leo a ponerse de pie. Casi la misma rutina le hizo saber qué cosa debía pasar.

—Voy a bañarla—dijo el hombre apoyando a al criatura hacia su hombro para buscar toallas—, mañana creo que necesitaré ir a Rodorio para comprarle algo de ropa.

—Déjame adivinar, le estas poniendo tus viejas ropas de entrenamiento cuando eras un niño.

—No sé qué cosa podría vestir una niña y no, no es mi ropa vieja, son atuendo que Lena escogió pero parece que no le agrada—se dirigió al baño no sin antes de mirar a la joven—. ¿Me ayudarías con prepararle el vieron?

Ella asintió sin ocultar la risita que Aioria le ocasionaba. No había duda de que ese hombre iría a ser un muy buen padre; se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la cocina dejando a Leo junto al bebé. Esa niña solo lo miró como si prestara atención a cada detalle del rostro del adulto en su afán de preparar la tina, la nena pasó una manito sobre la nariz del gran león y luego aplaudió.

—Te causa gracia ¿no es verdad? —indagó son una sonrisa paternal sobre su rostro. La bebé movió la cabeza sin deshacer la risita—. Serás una niña muy fuerte, creo que me sentiré preparado para criarte si el Patriarca lo permite—ella estiró más la manito para jalar del mechón de cabello—; serás una buena razón para hacerle entrar en razón a su Santidad.

Y la niña soltó otra risita solo que esta vez no se contuvo en demostrarle a Aioria que hacer reír mucho a un bebé sin pañales podía causarle más trabajo. Si él supiera que la tarea de padre no era como la pintaban.

Porque ser padre conllevaba a una gran responsabilidad sobre sus hombros.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Como aviso especial quiero aclarar algo y que es parte de este capítulo:** He publicado un OneShot para los Fans de los gemelos. Es algo reflexivo así que si gustan pueden echarle un vistazo- **Baraja.**

Así mismo, quiero avisar que **estaré subiendo nuevos fics en un foro que se abrió en conjunto con unos amigos. Si eres fan de Saint Seiya y muchas cosas más puedes visitar el** **FORO PHOENIX (enlace en mi perfil)**


	13. Conclusiones

**Disclaimer** **: Ningún personaje de Saint Seiya me pertenece.**

 **Nota** **: Esta trama se procede en una posibilidad de ver a los Santos Dorados vivos, por lo menos posibilidad de existir como pasó en SOG. Espero les divierta. Además quiero aclarar algo, este fic NO es YAOI, respeto los gustos ajenos pero yo no escribo esos géneros.**

 **Agradezco enteramente aquellos que han leído y dejado un comentario, eso sube el ánimo de seguir relatando. También para aquellos que le dieron favorito a este humilde escrito… ¡Y GRACIAS TOTALES! ¡LOS AMO! ¡FELIZ 2017 ¡ESTE ES EL FINAL DE ESTA CORTO!**

 **Un saludo y abrazo a todos.**

* * *

 **Razones**

* * *

 **[13]**

 **"Un largo camino"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La primera luz de la mañana atisbó por los ventanales de la gran cámara, aquella sala donde el frio recorría por las grandes columnas fortificadas causando cierta sensación de escalofríos. La alfombra rojiza estuvo tendida sobre el suelo de mármol esperando alguna señal sobre los visitantes, si es que tuvieran ánimos de dar el primer paso para romper el incómodo silencio, pero nadie, ni siquiera Libra, deseó interrumpir el pesado suspiro que el Patriarca emitía.

El adulto mayor yacía completamente absorto en los relatos que los caballeros presentaron. Vaya cobardes que resultaron ser esos hombres, nadie deseó abrir la boca para anunciar su respuesta o razón justificaba en contra de la idea malévola de Shion.

De su parte, el lemuriano de cabellos verde claro no le plació husmear por la mente de sus jóvenes caballeros, estaba claro que quizás todos compartían la misma idea. Sin embargo, por un momento se le cruzó el endemoniado plan de colgar de cabeza a algunos de ellos; con lentitud leyó los papeles, no en forma ordenada según remarcaba sus constelaciones, porque no deseaba encontrarse con alguna atrocidad en grados superiores.

Meticulosamente abrió un sobre. Él hubiera preferido que cada caballero tuviera el valor de confesar la razón de su disconformidad pero irónicamente, al parecer, ellos llegaron a un acuerdo entre todos sin excepción alguna. Por un momento se detuvo y atesoró esas expresiones. ¡Vaya deleite que deseó fotografiar!

Shion meneó la cabeza, no se reiría. Oh no, no por ahora.

Sin embargo, esa exquisitez de contemplar el momento se desvaneció al leer alguno de los relatos de sus caballeros. Por Athena, estuvo con esa rutina desde un inicio pero ninguno, hasta ese momento, le tocó los detalles tan irrelevantes como el que poseía en mano.

— ¿Alguno de ustedes necesita agregar una idea a todo esto? —inquieto y casi molesto preguntó el lemuriano, abatió suavemente los sobres abiertos.

Pero lamentablemente nadie se atrevió a murmurar, ni siquiera Kanon tuvo idea de qué decir en su defensa. Bueno, no es que hubiese cometido algún crimen, únicamente colocó un negocio que el Patriarca no podría rechazar, aunque ciertamente dudó si eso era lo adecuado. Ah, pero solo fue una simple plan para ver si el tema de paternidad funcionaba en su vida porque ni en broma deseaba regalar su semilla a cualquier mujer.

No por ahora por supuesto.

—Bien, con su silencio puedo resumir lo que han decidido—retomó la palabra. Verdaderamente estaba cansado de seguir sentado y contemplar cómicamente esos gestos horrorizados—. Sé que están aquí para mi última decisión pero tengo el placer de avisarles que por razones correspondientes a la propia Athena, la respuesta se les dará en una semana.

— ¿Y nos mantendrá con esa angustia de saber su decisión? —replicó Milo manteniendo la compostura.

—No nos parece correcto que a estas alturas no los haga difícil su Santidad—agregó Kanon casi indispuesto a proseguir a sacar sus ideas al "intemperie" —; quiero decir, usted sabe que su idea de hacernos procrear a la siguiente generación nos ha traído ciertos problemas y un abrupto pesar.

—Añadiendo que es un poco problemático prevernos dependiendo de su decisión—siguió Death Mask aunque en realidad deseaba la aprobación de Shion para ese encargo, aunque no tenía idea qué cosa podría decirle a Helena—, siendo sincero y al igual que mis compañeros…, necesitaríamos una respuesta.

El Patriarca suspiró. Ya no recordaba cuando fue la última vez que sus chicos se enfocaran sobre su persona. A la verdad ellos tenían ese derecho pero tampoco tenía idea de qué decirles. Por una parte se decía que era lo correcto, que conocieran un poco del mundo y aprendieran que la vida no solo se les limitaba a combatir y morir, sino que afuera existían aventuras y propósitos nuevos por seguir. Algo que él dejó pasar por muchos años.

Mas su contraparte le refutaba que estaba cometiendo un error en obligarles a decidir en temas que aún no se sentían preparados ni interesados, desde luego era injusto que aun en temas como lealtad y respeto se los forzaran, añadieran el hecho de usarlos como instrumentos de reserva para traer a los futuros sucesores.

—Si la señorita Athena decidió anunciar su dictamen es porque tiene sus razones—contestó como para dar concluido la plática—. Tal vez ella pueda ver lo que es correcto para ustedes, hasta quizás deshaga la idea de los sucesores de sangre.

Bueno, con eso pudo contrarrestar la inquietud de los caballeros. O por lo menos distraerlos por una semana.

—Ahora vayan a cumplir sus actividades. Tienen el día libre—ordenó, por lo menos con un descanso los recompensaría; sin embargo, el recuerdo de dos personas cruzó por su mente. Definitivamente necesitaba quitarse esa idea de la cabeza o los rumores que oyó durante la última semana—. Aioria de Leo y Aioros de Sagitario quédense.

Los caballeros mencionados no se movieron de su puesto, bajo la mirada de sus camaradas se sintieron un poco aterrados puesto que Shion no parecía para nada feliz de leer las cartas, al menos Leo intuía hacia donde iría a parar la conversación.

—Creo que no te mencioné—soltó el lemuriano al ver a Kanon de pie—, tienes que cuidar de esa niña. Según leí, tu argumento se basa en la protegida de tu hermano.

—Lo siento su Santidad pero desde hace días atrás he querido platicar con usted.

—Te haré llamar para responder a tus inquietudes—contestó, pero sabía de la testarudez del segundo guardián de Géminis por lo que solo se limitó alzar la mano—; ve a cumplir tu deber o consideraré en mencionarle a nuestra diosa lo mejor para ti.

Kanon engulló la saliva y no dudó en casi huir. Definitivamente no quería molestar al Patriarca con preguntas estúpidas, ya habría momento de molestarlo, tal vez después de la semana tortuosa para recibir el dictamen final.

—Él solo estaba preocupado por Saga—habló Aioros sintiendo compasión por el hermano gemelo de su amigo. Sabía que el ex dragón marino actuó mucho más colérico e incontrolable por el asunto del viaje inesperado del gemelo mayor—, usted sabe que de un momento a otro él se marchó. No sabemos exactamente la razón pero creímos que quizás la señorita Athena tenga conocimiento de ello.

—Él se encuentra de misión—fue lo único que contestó el lemuariano con respecto al asunto del primer guardián de Géminis—. La única razón del porque los he llamado es para enfocar en un tema lo bastante importante y que, muy a pesar del problema, se debe aclarar—sus ojos se enfocaron en Leo quien supo que lo habían pillado—. ¿Hay algo de lo que quieras comentarnos, Aioria?

El castaño menor miró de soslayo a su hermano mayor, luego en disimulo al Patriarca. Sabía que su acción de buena caridad saldría a la luz tarde o temprano, eso sin contar que los malos entendidos suscitarían por la pequeña inquilina que ahora mismo debía de estar en brazos de Marín del Águila.

—Se lo puedo explicar. Créame.

—Es lo que deseo oír, de todos tus compañeros, tú eres el que más me ha llamado la atención—aunque en realidad sabía que el joven hombre no cometió rompió las reglas como uno en especial. Uno del cual sí merecía un escarmiento, hasta tal vez en un azote en el Coliseo frente a todos como lección para todos aquellos que osarían en romper una regla—. Bien Aioria, quiero oír tu historia.

Aioros negó. Ya no tenía tanta idea de las cosas que hacia su hermano mejor pero seguramente sería alguna locura inmadura y, como era de costumbre, él debía de ser testigo de los llamados de atención de su amado Aioria.

Sin embargo, no pudo quitarse de la mente del porque Saga se había ausentado. Tal vez tenía el conocimiento de que el Patriarca se volvería loco, y que, para no caer en el suceso de hace u nos años, prefirió marcharse a cumplir ¿una misión?

—"¿Acaso reconsideraste hacer caso a tu corazon?" —pensó Sagitario sin prestar atención lo que su hermano narraba.

.

.

El tema del invierno surgió en debate o tal vez alguna broma de los dioses. La ventisca que azotó la ciudad provocó que muchas personas optaran por abrigarse antes de caer presas de algún resfrío, la calles seguían transitadas, los negocios aún mantenían sus puertas abiertas al público en general así como las instituciones educativas que no detuvieron sus labores pese a la posible tormenta que se desataría en la ciudad de Forks en el estado de Washington- Estados Unidos.

Muy a pesar de su muy conocido clima húmedo, el paisaje era hermoso, por supuesto, no se podía negar lo evidente. Todo era de color verde: los árboles, los troncos cubiertos de musgo, el dosel de ramas que colgaba de los mismos, el suelo cubierto de helechos. Incluso el aire que se filtraba entre las hojas tenía un matiz de verdor.

Era demasiado verde, un planeta alienígena. Muy diferente al lugar donde vivió desde que tenía memoria. Saga de Géminis dejó la taza de café sobre el plato, se mantuvo meditabundo durante una hora dentro de la cafetería, tal vez allí podía sentirse como en Rodorio salvo por los condenados niñatos que no hacían mejor cosa que arruinar su mañana. Ya de por sí tenía su vida realmente estropeado y ahora en esos momentos no sabía qué hacer exactamente.

Quizás volver a la muerte era su mejor opción.

El griego miró a través de los ventanales, sabía que esa idea retorcida no iba a funcionar puesto que ya tenía una responsabilidad en el Santuario, muy aparte de seguir en su trabajo como uno de los protectores de la casa de Géminis, donde se ofreció en hacerse cargo de la niña de cabellos plateados. Irónicamente no supo qué le pasó en esa ocasión, todo fue tan rápido que apenas se dio cuenta de que ella se acopló a su vida sin hacer demasiado esfuerzo.

—Quizás era un anuncio, una advertencia para evadir este problema—soltó la cucharita sin saber qué hacer aunque la inmensa ganas de huir de allí era la opción más inquietante—. Pero no, no puedo dejar todo esto así de simple.

—Claro que no.

La voz femenina erizó los vellos al hombre, sabía que esa persona estaba detrás y casi podía imaginar su expresión. No se inmutó a devolver el gesto, únicamente dio otro sorbo a su café.

—Aunque no sabes cómo deseo que te vayas a tu país y no vuelvas por aquí—siguió hablando la chica sin evitar quitarse los anteojos para limpiarlos—; no tengo idea quien te dijo de este asunto.

—Si ella se casara con otro o mintiera sobre el asunto…, el Patriarca lo sabría—y es que Saga tampoco deseaba que fuera verdad—. Estoy aquí para cumplir mi deber y asegurarme de que se encuentre bien.

—Lo está aunque…

Melissa caminó hacia el otro asiento para quedar frente a frente de Saga. Las miradas se cruzaron y ninguno deseó proseguir la conversación. La joven era alta, cuerpo delgado y rasgos de una deportista osada, su larga melena le llevaba hasta la espalda y la mantenía suelta aunque esos ojos oscuros hostigaban una extraña sensación de dulzura y acides.

Quizás esa era la razón del porque a uno de los más orgullosos de lo caballeros dispuso toda su atención en la Melissa.

— ¿Qué piensas hacer? —preguntó un poco molesta. No iba a perder la compostura pero ese hombre desató su ira desde que se enteró del incidente que cometió.

— Hablar primeramente con ella.

— ¿Y qué le dirás?

—Esto no te incumbe—soltó tajantemente, detestaba su manera de meterse en asuntos que no le concernían—. Déjame verla.

—Su padre me la encomendó—contraatacó sin dejar de golpear con las uñas sobre la mesa—, por si lo has olvidado, es el más allegado a la señorita Saori. ¿Tienes idea si mi maestro se entera de lo que has hecho con ella? Por un demonio, es una chiquilla, podría ser tu hija.

Oh no, Saga no se encontraba en posición de oír los quejidos de la jovencita como si fuera la misma diosa Athena, no tenía derecho de destruirlo moralmente, ya de por sí tuvo que oír las palabras de Aioros cuando le confesó la verdad.

—Apenas se enteró. Está asustada, y la comprendo de cierto modo—ella era lo bastante perspicaz como para darse cuenta que sus palabras no eran de mucha ayuda para Saga—. No me importa cuánto te afecte, de hecho, los hombres pueden sentirse un poco aliviados de no cargar con esa responsabilidad— apoyó las manos sobre la mesa y suspiró—; lo que tengas en mente espero sea lo suficientemente conveniente para los dos.

Saga no contestó, ya poseía inconvenientes como para pensar en un método eficaz sin que nadie saliera herido. Sin embargo, no ocultó el temor de lo que había cometido, tampoco imaginó que una simple noche de copas con sus amigos lo llevaría a pasar el límite de lo tolerancia y la muerte.

.

.

Saga y Melissa no hablaron absolutamente de ningún tema, solo optaron por distraerse en sus propios pensamientos sin tener que dirigirse la mirada. La joven condujo la camioneta hasta su domicilio, la tormenta se desató apenas llegaron a la casa donde las dos chicas rentaron a unos ancianos aunque sus planes jamás señalaron en terminar en el único lugar donde alguien como Saga de Géminis podría buscar. Pero fallaron. Melissa subestimó en demasía el poder de los caballeros dorados además de la gracia del propio Patriarca.

— Sé considerado ¿de acuerdo? — Aconsejó la joven mujer tras abrir la puerta de su hogar y vio que las llaves de su amiga yacían colgada de la pared, señal de que se hallaba en casa—. Todo esto es nuevo para ella, con todo este cambio la ha vuelto más alejada de los demás.

— No pienso asesinar si eso piensas.

— Tal vez no a ella, pero sí a la tercera persona involucrada en todo esto.

Sin miedo a nada, ella soltó su temor dejando a Saga con esa idea. Definitivamente nunca se le pasó por la mente realizar tal cosa, ni siquiera obligarla ni inducirle a una acción tan repulsiva; se consideraba hombre, no un caballero pero sí un tipo que sabía asumir sus responsabilidades por eso no dudó en dejar todo sus asuntos en Grecia para constatar lo que Shion descubrió.

O más bien la sentencia que le iba a dar por quebrantar una regla importante en el Santuario.

—Quédate aquí. Iré por ella.

Melissa lo invitó sentarse en uno de los sofás de la humilde casa, tal vez ese pequeño tiempo le sería propio para el Géminis. El hombre guardó compostura, no sabía que iba a decir pero lo que fuera que su mente le proporcionara debía de ser lo bastante tolerable para tratarla sin asustarla o perjudicarla.

Los minutos corrieron. Los nervios no se frenaron sino que aumentaron de mal en peor. Saga estaba seguro de que si ella no lo recibía…, tal vez forzaría a buscarla para aclarar el problema. Llevó las manos hacia sus largos cabellos azulados, la desesperación no era propia en él pero siempre existía excepciones superiores para cometer acciones indebidas.

Y en ese transcurso de caminar de un lado a otro, Saga ignoró que estaba siendo observado por la protagonista de su tortura. Los ojos de color tofi escrutaron la figura masculina, y Géminis lo notó cuando oyó el golpe provocado por la caída de un objeto pesado.

Él detuvo su andar y se enfocó en la muchacha, por un momento sintió mucha tristeza y culpa por todo lo sucedido más porque la chica lo observaba con esos ojos tímidos, asustadizos y confusos.

—Buenas tardes señor Saga—saludó totalmente dudosa de lo que decía, por lo menos quería que toda esa pesadilla culminara—, yo…

— ¿Estás bien? —fue lo único que se ocurrió preguntar, ni siquiera tuvo valor de acercarse. Ella solo asintió—. Seguramente te preguntas porque estoy aquí, ya debes de saberlo.

—Quisiera que no.

—No se puede ocultar lo evidente—intentó sonar un poco más calmado, pero el solo verla le recordó las cosas que hizo—. Tampoco tengo idea de qué hacer, tú sabes mi posición y ciertamente ese problema solo me señala como el culpable, porque lo soy.

—No. No se culpe de algo que yo también accedí—tímidamente se sentó, no quiso mirarlo a los ojos—; quisiera que se olvidara de todo esto. Creo que estaré mejor de esta manera además yo no sería capaz de molestarlo—se encogió de hombros—. Sé que nunca fui de su agrado, le he traído problemas y el hecho de que esa noche usted y yo…—se sonrojó—. No. No soy ese tipo de personas que destruiría una relación.

Saga intentó replicar, pero su voz no salió de su cavidad bucal. Sabia a quién se refería y que, milagrosamente, no se atrevió a decirle el problema en que estaba. Genial. Todo ese drama parecía sacado de alguna novela dramática.

—La señorita Katya es una mujer digna, yo creo que debería de enfocarse en ella—sonrió apenada, la mirada oscura e inexpresiva del hombre ocasionaba que su corazón latiera desenfrenadamente—. Estaremos bien, no le negaré su derecho.

Saga frunció el ceño. Le molestaba la poca madurez que la chiquilla demostraba y que, ciegamente, actuaba como si el embarazo fuese un juego de niños, porque él intentó negarse a sí mismo lo que Shion le anunció acerca del cambio abrupto que la constelación de Géminis sufrió.

Es que jamás imaginó que unos tragos lo llevaron a parar en un punto en que ni sabía si era lo que de verdad merecía. Estaban hablando de un hijo no planificado, un niño que compartía su sangre o quizás una niña que heredaría algo de él.

—Las cosas no son simples—habló el hombre sin despegar la vista del plano vientre de la chica—, no es fácil huir o decidir lo que nos conviene. Hablamos de un niño que no merece tener padres separados.

—Tampoco crecer en un hogar donde ambos estén obligados a convivir.

—No te obligaría a nada, dejaría que decidieras lo mejor para ti—suspiró, quería entrar en razón con ella—; pero también estoy pensando en lo mejor para mi hijo.

—Usted tiene una relación con la señorita Katya—replicó con el fin de hacerle entrar en razón y concluir con esa tortura de saber que tendría culpa, y que la hermosa mujer rubia la odiaría eternamente—; por favor, no lo haga más difícil. No le diré nada a nadie que nos acostamos, negaré todo y pensaré que decir cuando se me note.

— ¿Crees que tu vientre se cubrirá simplemente con tus manos? —irónicamente cuestionó. Odiaba la rebeldía de esa chiquilla—. Lena, tu padre hará preguntas y tampoco sería justo para ti que él piense que alguien se atrevió a lastimarte—ella negó, se puso de pie abruptamente—; no voy cambiaré de opinión. Me ocuparé de las necesidades del niño, trataré de permanecer a tu lado, de ser posible tendrás que venir conmigo al Santuario.

— ¡No quiero! —Crispó los puños, esta vez no ocultó la mirada de Saga—. No hay más humillación para mí en tener que irme allá, a ese lugar donde no podría adaptarme. Usted cree que es fácil, pero no señor Saga. ¿Cómo puedo vivir siendo la amante de un caballero? Usted no entiende los sentimientos de los demás, por eso es tan frio, tan serio, no le interesa nadie más que su propio bienestar.

Pero en realidad, lo que a ella comenzó a incomodarle fue el hecho de que Saga solo la veía como una molestia que debía de subsanar por el buen camino. Jamás fue su intención enredarse con el hombre que más miedo tenía y a la vez le caía muy mal; Lena tuvo que convivir por un tiempo en el Santuario a causa de los trabajos de su padre, aunque permanecía recluida a no salir de los límites que el Patriarca le impuso.

Hasta que decidió husmear un poco más del mundo…, y que ahora debía de ingerir su honor por la complicada situación en la que se hallaba. Sí. Dos copas demás por parte de Saga y un gesto amable por parte de Lena fue la mezcla incontrolable para que dos amantes se entregaran al placer sin prevenir las consecuencias del sexo.

Saga suspiró al sentir mucho más culpable, se acercó a ella inevitablemente acosado por su conciencia. Deliberadamente obligó que la inocencia en Lena disminuyera y que en unos meses iría a experimentar un cambio abrupto, no solo en lo físico sino también lo psicológico.

—Será igual dejarte con esto. No podría estar con ella sabiendo que llevas mi semilla—sin pensarlo, tomó de los hombros a la castaña y poco a poco la llevó al sofá para que se sentara…a su lado—; entre los dos existe una tensión y es lo bastante sofocante.

—Decida lo que es mejor para usted—inconscientemente llevó una mano hacia su vientre—, pero no me obligue a cambiar la vida que estoy acostumbrada. Amo lo que soy y mi libertad es lo que más deseo.

—Supongo que con el tiempo pensaremos qué podemos hacer —no la miró pero tuvo el valor de sujetar la pequeña mano—. Trataré de pasar un tiempo en esta lluviosa ciudad, seguro que a Sarah le gustaría salir un poco de los territorios de Athena.

—No se sienta obligado aunque me gustaría volver a ver a su pequeña protegida.

—Ustedes son razones para tener en claro del porque volví a la vida—cerró los ojos y suspiró, un leve sonrojo se asomó por sus mejillas al sentir el pequeño cuerpo de Lena buscando refugio—. Veremos que nos depara el futuro.

Ninguno de los dos hizo mayor gesto que el estar cerca del uno y del otro, si bien no tenían una relación romántica…, ambos compartían una responsabilidad, algo que tal vez los llevaría a conocerse mucho más.

Y detrás de la pared, apoyada cerca al umbral, Melissa sonrió un poco apenada pues sabía que el camino en que esos dos estaban metiéndose les costaría demasiado empezando por quitarse de encima a la orgullosa saintia de Corona Boreal. Ella cogió su móvil y se dignó a escribir con la esperanza de Aioros de Sagitario por fin aprendiera a utilizar un aparato tecnológico, de paso en avisarle que tal vez el templo de Géminis se quedaría únicamente al cuidado de Kanon.

Por lo menos, uno de los caballeros dorados más fuertes de la orden de Athena tenía la razón justificable para evadir la orden del Patriarca, ¿o era quizás el primer voluntario que cruzó los límites de la vida solitaria hacia una vida con responsabilidades?

.

.

 **¿FIN?**

* * *

 **PREGUNTA: ¿DE VERDAD DESEAN UN FANFIC DE ESTA HISTORIA? ME AGRADARÍA LEER SUS RESPUESTAS**

Hasta aquí fue todo. Gracias por seguir. Quiero avisar que **estaré subiendo nuevos fics en un foro que se abrió en conjunto con unos amigos. Si eres fan de Saint Seiya y muchas cosas más puedes visitar el** **FORO PHOENIX (enlace en mi perfil)**


End file.
